


The new hybrid (klena love story)

by Beautywrites



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Doppelganger, Elena Gilbert-centric, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hybrids, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Trouble In Paradise, Vampire Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautywrites/pseuds/Beautywrites
Summary: Ester finds out that the newest doppelgänger is actually Klaus's soulmate, it was hard for her to believe since Elena is so pure while her son was evil and corrupted. She is willing to make Elena a hybrid and hopes that Elena can reunite her family and stop them from the destructive course...    Will Elena be the savior of their family or end up corrupted just like the originals.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

(this takes place before season 1 even started, think of it like a flash back, when this part is done I'm planing on starting it from season 2 episode 22. Right now Elena is around 14, Elena will be 15 when she meets Ester. I hope you enjoy this story!)

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

**Ester POV**

How is it possible? This vision can't be true. It just doesn't make sense, how can someone so pure be the soulmate of someone who is so demonic and broken. "Ester I assure you the vision is very much true, this girl, the doppelganger is Niklaus's soulmate." Ayana says. "Ayana even if it is so... why should it matter, this does not change anything." Ayana sighs. "Can't you see, Ester, this is the answer to all your prayers." "What are you talking about Ayana?" "This girl could be the one thing that redeems your whole family." "Even if this is true the girl will end up dead at niklaus's hand because she's the doppelganger, the key to unlock Niklaus's werewolf side that i've tried so hard to get rid of. Niklaus will result in anything to break that curse, even if it means killing his soulmate. She will most likely die before she can even attempt to help my family." Ester concludes. "Unless you can do something about it, think about this Ester, If you make this girl immortal like your family" "Out of the question Ayana I will not condemn anyone to this curse that I have put on my family." "Ester this will be different, I believe that this girl will bring peace to the world." "What you speak of is dangerous Ayana, what if she becomes just like my children." "I believe that is a risk you should take, Ester." Ester sighs. "I assume you're right, but the girl is still a child, we should wait until she is older." "Nonsense Ester, we can perform a spell to insure that it will be untriggered until she dies at the ritual." "Ayana are you saying you wish for niklaus to trigger his werewolf side?!?" "Yes, Ester, as you said he won't stop until he triggers his werewolf side." "Are you crazy Ayana? Niklaus will wreak havoc on the world if we allow this to happen." "Then we shall have the girl keep him in check." Ayana states. "That can't be possible, he will be stronger than her." "Then we will make them equals Ester." "That is not possible Ayana, Even if we make her like my children, she will never be stronger than niklaus." "Then we can make her a hybrid Ester, just like niklaus." "That is impossible, she is not a descendant from a werewolf bloodline nor is she a descendant of a witch bloodline, sure she is a descendant of the travelers but they are not powerful and she will not be as powerful as niklaus." "Ester, I'm sure if we look hard enough there will be a spell for that if we look for it." Ester stops and thinks about what Ayana has just said. "Ayana, you said 'we' does that mean you are helping me?" Ester asked shocked. "Yes Ester I am going to help you because I believe this is what is best." They both started searching for a spell that will make Elena a hybrid.

And sure enough they found it, after spending a year looking for it. "Ayana, how will we perform this spell? It requires the witch to be there in person, it requires my blood." "Ester, are you forgetting that we have your body spelled shut in a coffin, all I have to do is get intouch with my descendants and get them to find the coffin and open it." with that Ayana walked away to find a way to get the message to her descendants.Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. 

**Can you let me know what you guys think about it. I plan on writing this until it is finished, I'm not sure where this will be going but there will be more couples in this not just Klaus and Elena, what couples do you want to see???**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

**Ester POV**

Now that I'm back in the real world, I must find the newest doppelganger.

**Elena's POV**

"I can't believe you're dragging us out to a COLLEGE party" Caroline states completely bewildered. "Elena, how did you even find out about this?" Bonnie said, a little suspicious. "That doesn't matter Bonnie, all that matters is getting drunk and having fun!" "Elena seriously, how did your parents even let you come here?" Bonnie asked. "You know she probably lied to her parents bonnie." "Actually I snuck out." "OMG ELENA GILBERT, you didn't-" "I did, now come on let's go, we are missing an amazing party" I said and walked inside, the music was blasting, multi colored lights were flashing, and there were people dancing in the crowded house. "NO WAY-" Caroline said, that was the last thing I heard from Caroline. I'm assuming that we got split up after that.A Few hours later..."Caroline! Bonnie! Where are you guys??? I have to leave before my parents notice I'm not at home." I yelled wobbling as I walked. I'm too drunk for this, I really need to get home. After walking for a while I made it outside but I still couldn't find Bonnie and Caroline. I decided to walk home by myself. As I'm walking, I bump into someone I didn't even see a minute ago. I didn't think I was this drunk to the point where I couldn't even see someone standing in front of me. "I'm sorry" I said and attempted to walk off. The lady grabbed my arm and said "I've found you, you're the doppelganger." I was extremely confused at this point. She started saying words that I didn't understand and then everything went black.

**Ester's POV**

I finally found the doppelganger, It was purely by coincidence she just randomly bumped into me. She tried to walk away but I had to stop her so I did a spell to make her go unconscious for a while. I picked her up and walked into the woods with her unconscious body in my hand. It was just my luck that tonight was a full moon so I could complete the spell successfully.Nobody's PovEster pulls out a knife while picking up Elena's hand. She carved out the letter 'N' on Elena's left palm and let Elena's blood drip into the bowl. Next Ester cut herself and bled into the same bowl. When the moon reached its Apex Ester started chanting, like before she called upon the white oak tree for immortality, the sun for life, and now she called upon the moon for strength. When the spell was complete she picked up the bowl and forced the blood down Elena's throat. Ester pulled Elena's body out of the woods and laid her down on a bench in the town. Before leaving Ester took in Elena's appearance. Elena was wearing a skintight red dress with a white jacket. Ester noticed there were leaves in her hair so she quickly picked them out and left Elena on the bench. When elena woke up she didn't remember the night before, she didn't even know how she got on the bench. The only thing she remembered was getting drunk at the party, she had a major headache but she was surprisingly not hungover. "The party... Crap my parents are going to kill me!" and with that she got up and ran towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

(this is taking place the night of the sacrifice, Damon did not give Elena blood although he tried to, Elena drank the elixir that Elijah gave her, Damon did not get bit by tyler, no one knows what Ester did that night... not even Elena herself.)

I don't own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

**Elena's POV**

How did my life get so messed up... just a few months ago I was a normal teenage girl who went to school, who partied like there was no tomorrow... ha funny because now there isn't a tomorrow for me. Don't get me wrong I was tempted to take the blood that Damon offered me, I mean who wouldn't, but then it dawned on me... I would become a monster, I would be a danger to my family, I could never be a vampire. At least now i'll die knowing that no more of my loved ones will die on my account, i've already done enough damage as it is my mom, dad, Isobel, and now Jenna... oh god Jenna, that evil bastard, after i willingly agreed to let him sacrifice me he goes behind my back and turns jenna to sacrifice her too. I hate him for that, Jenna had so much to live for, she was supposed to get married to Alaric, take care of Jermey... Jermey, my poor brother, he's going to be all alone yet again because of me. Why does it have to be this way? If there is a slim chance that this elixir works, then maybe he won't be so alone. Seeing Jenna's death and not being able to do anything about it pains me so much, to know that this is all my fault, like I'm being punished for something that I have no control over. All I can do at this point is sit inside of this circle with fire surrounding it. I wonder if Stefan regrets stopping Damon from forcing his blood on me... It was a close call, he was seconds away from doing it when Stefan came into the room and attacked Damon before he could force his bloody wrist into my mouth. I know I should be mad at him, but honestly I'm not, I understand why he tried to do it.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by two words, two words that shake me to my core. "It's time" and with that Klaus comes over and offers me his hand, to which I stand up on my own and walk past him, leaving him with his hand out. Everything in my body is telling me to run away but I know what I must do to ensure that the rest of my family does not get killed because of me, plus it's obvious that I don't even have a slim chance of running away. Klaus approaches me and moves my head towards his, when we make eye contact Klaus says "Thank you, Elena" to which I respond "go to hell" and with that he sunk his fangs into my throat. I could feel the life slipping out of me, my body goes limp, my head gets cloudy to the point where I can barely think, and then there was blackness.

"What if the elixir didn't work'' wait a minute... that's Jermery's voice, but how am I hearing it, I thought I was dead. I guess I have the elixir to thank for that. I was so sure that it wasn't going to work. "It looks like she's coming to" my eyes open and I take a deep breath in, I look around and I see John, Damon, Alaric, and Jermey surrounding me. "Elena, how do you feel?" Damon asked. Strange, now that I think about it... I feel different, everything is brighter, I have a massive headache, and my gums hurt. "Elena!" Damon shouted, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I feel different." Damon looked scared for a moment, he took my face into his hands and looked into my eyes. "No, how is this possible?" he mumbled. "Damon, what's wrong, what are you talking about?" Jeremy yells sounding worried. "She's in transition"

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story, I just realized how short I'm making these chapters. Should I make them longer? Let me know what you guys think. By the way what other ships do you guys want in this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

(This is before Elena woke up, a little after Klaus killed Elena. By the way Tyler didn't bite Damon.)

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

**Damon's POV  
**

I quickly walk into the house where Alaric, Jeremy, and John are with a dead Elena in my hands. "How is she doing, is she okay?" John asked, rushing over to Damon's side with Jermey and Alaric right behind him. "She's walking on sunshine having the time of her life... How do you think she's doing idiot" I replied, my words dripping with sarcasm, as I walk over to sit her corpse on the couch. "What about Jenna?" Alaric asked with his voice full of worry. I looked over and gave Alaric a look of sorrow. He knew what that look meant. "No" he said in disbelief, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. I looked over to face Jeremy and said "I'm sorry Jeremy." I didn't really care about Jenna at the moment, I know it sounds harsh but I am more concerned about Elena. I can't stop thinking about what would happen if she did not come back. If they would have just let me feed her my blood I wouldn't have to worry if she would be coming back to us or not. If only Stefan had not intervened when he had, damn him. I don't care if she wouldn't forgive me for that... you know why, It's because she would've come back. This man is a mikaelson, he cannot be trusted, If he so easily turned on his brother who's to say he won't turn on us, he could be lying about that dumb elixar, this could all be a plot to ensure that the ritual goes as planned. He could be playing us all as fools making us believe that this "elixir" of his actually works so we wouldn't try another way to bring Elena back.

It's been hours and she still hasn't come back... to me. I know she is with my brother but no one could resist my charm... not even the devil himself, I will have her one day... that is unless she stays dead for good because that so-called noble original lied to us, I told them not to trust him but they did. They are fools for trusting the man, everyone knows you shouldn't trust someone who wears a suit every day of their lives. It's their own damn fault if Elena doesn't wake up. "Would you stop that!" I yelled, looking at Jermey who was pacing back and forth. "I can't help it, I'm worried about her. What if the elixir didn't work?" As I was about to respond to the gilbert boy, Alaric interrupts and says "It looks like she's coming to." Everyone immediately turns their attention to Elena when her eyes shoot open and she gasps for air. All of my worries and fears for her life are gone at that moment. "Elena, how do you feel?" I asked. When she didn't respond I felt a pit in my stomach, something seemed very wrong in that moment. "Elena!" I yelled, finally getting through to her. "I feel different" That statement shook me to my core, it couldn't be, it's just not possible. I know for a fact that she never ingested vampire blood so it couldn't be true, could it. "Only one way to confirm it" I thought. I grabbed her face and looked into her eyes and with that all of my suspicions were confirmed. "No, how is this possible?" I mumbled. "Damon, what's wrong, what are you talking about?" Yelled with worry coursing through his words. "She's in transition"  
  


My mind was racing for answers at this point and all I could come up with was the very thing that doubted would save her life... the elixir! It had to be, there's no other explanation... unless stefan gave her his blood. "Elena, did anyone give you blood." I asked. "What" she responded, seeming clueless. "DID ANYONE GIVE YOU THEIR BLOOD ELENA!" I yelled, at this point I was seething, how dare she reject my blood but take someone else's. Was I not good enough for her? "What, no." She responded, I couldn't help but to feel relieved. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hysterical Elena, I guess it's finally sinking into her brain. "NO, I CAN'T- I CAN'T BE A VAMPIRE." she said, bawling her eyes out. "I'VE NEVER WANTED TO BE ONE, I WANTED TO HAVE KIDS AND I WANTED TO GROW OLD." she was about to go on when I stopped her. "Elena! Elena look at me! everything is going to be okay. Calm down, we will figure this out." right when I said that Stefan and Bonnie walked into the house.  
  


"What's going on?" Stefan asks, looking worried when he sees tears in Elena's eyes. "She- she's in transition." Jeremy said, still in shock. Stefan looked at me with anger and vamp sped me into a wall with his hand around my throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled. Did he think I did this? Before I had a chance to say anything alaric said "Stefan, he was just as shocked as us... he didn't do this." Stefan's face came to a realization and became ashamed for accusing his brother. "Oh... I'm sorry." Stefan said. It's not like I could blame him for thinking I did it, after all just a few hours ago I almost succeeded in forcing his blood down Elena's throat. "So how..." Stefan asked with a confused look on his face. "Isn't it obvious... Elena didn't drink anyone's blood." I said trying to wait for them to catch on. They looked clueless, so I decided to add another hint. "What mysterious item did Elena drink before the ritual?" suddenly realization came onto everyone's face. "The elixir" Elena said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Bingo!"  
  


**No one's POV**

"But how is that even possible and why would Elijah betray us. This doesn't make sense, he's not the type of person to lie, he's honorable and he stands by his word. Not to mention the fact that he could've force fed me his blood instead of making us believe in a magical cure." Elena said. "Why are you defending him Elena, you don't even know the guy, he just lied to you about an elixir which was probably some kind of fluid laced with vampire blood and yet you're still going to trust him." Damon said, getting irritated by every passing second 'why couldn't she just turn using my blood' he thought. Elena was about to respond when Stefan started talking. "He's right Elena, Elijah betrayed us. We almost killed him but right when we thought we had succeeded Elijah ran and took klaus with him. It was probably their plan this whole time, as to why he turned you... I have no clue it was probably part of a sick joke to him. Using our trust in him against us." To say the least everyone wasn't shocked, except Elena, sometimes she is far too trusting for her own good. "So what you're telling me is that we were seconds away from getting rid of that hybrid freak when Elijah chickened out and ran away with him." Damon chuckled. Stefan nodded "Well I can't say I'm surprised I told you not to trust the guy." Damon said.

"Is there a way to stop her from becoming a vampire? I'll do anything, I will not allow her to become one of you." he spat. "I'll look for a way, I'm feeling more powerful than ever, I'm sure there is a spell out there somewhere... It has to be." Bonnie stated confidently. "There is no other way, everyone knows the drill, you feed or you die there is no door number 3. Isn't that right stefan" Damon had no idea why they were deluding themselves, if there was a way he would've heard of it by now. Stefan looked at Elena having a battle in his head, he knew there wasn't another way out, Damon was right. "What do you want to do Elena, it's your choice." Elena knew she didn't want to be a vampire, Stefan was right; it was her choice, Damon was also right... There is no door number two. She knew they would never let her die, but that's what she wanted, being a vampire was no life for her, she hated hurting people. She was far too kind and pure for that kind of lifestyle but she couldn't leave her family, she needed to think about this, with that said she made up her mind. "Please bonnie, try to find a way. I- I can't be a vampire." Elena said with her voice breaking at the end. "Whatever you want Elena, but don't get your hopes up we all know for a fact that there is no way out, you're just postponing the inevitable." Damon scoffed and walked out. "I should go try to see if there's anything we can do about this, hang in there." Bonnie said, walking out holding hand with Jermey. "I'm going to start getting Jenna's funeral ready." Alaric said with tears in his eyes, walking out the house. "Elena, I know you hate me right now. I can't tell you how sorry I am about everything that has happened, I truly believed Isobel wouldn't risk your life like that. I want you to know that whatever the outcome is I'll still love you." John said, hanging his head down. To say the least Elena was baffled, sure she hated him for most of her life, she understands why he did what he did. He was her last remaining parent, the man who hated vampires was willing to accept her for who she was because he loved her. "I forgive you John." Elena stated, after thinking about it for a while. John looked up at Elena "You don't know how much that means to me Elena." Elena got up and hugged her biological father. Their relationship had just been fixed, It will take time for their relationship to really heal but this was a first step. John really loved Elena with all of his heart and was even prepared to die for her.

**Elena's POV**

After John left, Stefan took me back to my house. I was ready to tell him my choice, I know he won't like it but he will have to get over it one day. Just as I was about to tell him his phone rang. "Hey Bonnie, did you find something?" Elena couldn't hear what Bonnie's reply was, but by the face Stefan was making she knew Bonnie didn't find anything at all. "Keep looking we still have a few hours before she has to feed." Stefan said his goodbyes to Bonnie and hung up the phone. "Elena, Im sorry but she hasn't found a way." She already knew that, she wasn't dumb it was written all over his face after all. "Stefan It's okay. I already expected something like this to happen which is why I have already made up my mind. I'm not completing the transition." To say Stefan was mad was an understatement, although I could see he was trying to cover up his anger for me. "Elena, are you sure?" he asked. "I am sure, I couldn't live with myself if I ended up killing someone." "I understand, It is your choice but please reconsider Elena." Stefan said, starting to walk out my house. "Stefan where are you going?" "I need some air, I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere." With that I was left alone with my thoughts and decided to go to sleep.

**Stefan's POV**

I can't let her die, I know it's selfish but I can't Imagine a world without Elena in it. I know what I have to do. I arrived at the mystic grill and sure enough the person I came here to see was sitting at the bar. "Well if it isn't 'mr. it's your choice' himself." Damon said. "Damon, she doesn't want to complete the transition-" "And let me guess, you're going to let her die because it's her choice." Damon concluded, taking a sip of his drink. "Actually no, we have to make her feed. I'm not going to let her die." Damon paused and looked at me with surprise on his face. "And here I thought you were the good brother. So how are you going to do this? We can do it your favorite way with a twist, offer her a bleeding boy and convince her to feed." Damon said bitterly. I could tell that he was still mad at me making him turn. "Well we can't just let her die, now can we? I thought you were against her death from the beginning which is why you force fed her your blood or am I mistaken?" I said, letting my emotions get the best of me. "Fine, your right let's just get her a blood bag and try to talk her out of this horrible decision she has made." Damon said seriously. We went into her house prepared to convince her to complete the transition and if that went wrong we would force her to drink the blood.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up and immediately I sensed something was wrong. I taste this wet coppery substance in my mouth. It felt like I was growing an extra set of teeth, my gums were on fire and I was craving more of the substance that was in my mouth. I was surrounded by darkness, then it clicked. Blood... I had blood in my mouth but how, surely I didn't- I couldn't have. I realized I wasn't in the comfort of my bed anymore. I sat up and I could see trees around me. How did I get here? More importantly, whose blood is in my mouth? That's when I heard a phone ring.

**  
Hey guys, I was thinking about making this chapter longer but I decided I wanted to leave you guys off with a cliff hanger. I bet you probably have a lot of questions. How did Elena get there? Did Stefan and Damon do this? Why can't she remember how she got there? Worry not, there is an explanation for everything. I can't confirm nor deny that someone may or may not be dead. I hope I did Damon and Stefan some justice, I never did their povs before so I hope it seemed like them. I love that John and Elena's relationship is improving, they barley got along in the show, I think they need a little father-daughter bonding... Let me know what you guys think. I hope you like this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

**Klaus POV**

"Why isn't it working!" I yelled, looking at the dead hybrids. "Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be" Elijah responded. "Nonsense Elijah, I did everything I needed to do. I used the moonstone, I got a witch to cast the spell, I killed a werewolf, a vampire, and the doppleganger! SO WHY CAN'T I CREATE MY HYBRIDS" It just doesn't make sense, I need to talk to a witch and I know just the person. I walked for a moment and looked back "Are you coming?" "Of course Niklaus" Elijah responded.

**Elena POV**

I grabbed my phone and turned it on. That's when I saw it... the body was covered in blood, I could make out what seemed to be cuts from a knife... or maybe something else, I really couldn't tell. I don't think I even want to know what I did. Then it dawned on me, I did that, I took an innocent person's life. The boy, from the looks of it couldn't be older than 17. I didn't want to see what I had done but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. My phone went off again so I finally looked to see who had been texting me. 'I couldn't let you go off and die now when I've just found out you're alive, now could I love?' 'for someone who claimed they hated killing, you sure are good at it, oh and it would be best if you keep these messages to yourself... we shall meet again' I stared at my phone horrified. The messages deleted by themself as soon as I read them, as if someone was watching me this whole time. What do they mean 'them'? I can't think about that... I have to get home.

**Klaus POV (Chicago)**

"You gotta be kidding me" Gloria says "So a hybrid walks into a bar and says to the bartender-" Gloria so rudely interrupts me but I let it slide. "STOP, you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny. You must be Elijah" Elijah nods, but doesn't say anything else. She turns to me "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels, but luckily for you I already looked into it" I look at her for a moment "So why can't I make my hybrids?" "It would be better if I just show you." Gloria responds and walks out the door with me and Elijah following behind her.

**Stefan POV**

It's been 4 weeks since we lost Elena. It's my fault, I shouldn't have left her. I can't help but to have hope that she is still alive. Damon doubts it, he says she would've come back if she ended up feeding. I still have hope, there was a massacre just a few towns away. I have a feeling that she had something to do with it, that could be the reason she hasn't come back. Bonnie hasn't been able to find her with her magic, she says it's as if she isn't with us anymore, everyone thinks she's dead now and plans on giving her a funeral. I had convinced them not to do something public because I still believe she's alive and one day, when she gets back, I don't want the town thinking she was dead. "Stefan, it's almost time to go. Are you going to come with us... to say goodbye?" Bonnie says with tears in her eyes. I look up and see Damon, Bonnie, Jermey, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Alaric, and a very depressed John. As I was about to respond someone burst through the boarding house doors with blood everywhere and tears in their eyes.

"Elena?" John said, worry clear in his voice. She didn't respond. She looked disoriented, she was taking deep breaths and kept scratching her left palm. "Elena what happened?" Jermey asked. "I k- killed someone" She mumbled something, so low a human wouldn't be able to hear it, and passed out. I rushed up to her and picked her up. I sat her on the couch and turned around. "She's not dead." Caroline said relieved. "She said she killed someone." They all looked at me for a moment registering what I said. "Well, she had to one day" Damon says sarcastically. "Something's off about her..." Bonnie mumbles and starts to walk over to an unconscious Elena. She grabs Elena's hand, and pulls back quickly like she just got burned. "The witches don't like this." What did she mean? "What like what?" Jermey asked. Before she could answer someone burst through the door for the second time today. "Gloria?" me and Damon ask simultaneously. I notice two people behind her... Klaus and Elijah.

"Would you tell me why we are at Salvatore's house Gloria?" Klaus asked impatiently. "You tricked us!" I yelled, looking at Elijah. "Why'd you go through all of that just to turn Elena into a vampire?" Damon added. Klaus glares at Elijah but before he has a chance to speak Elijah says "I did no such thing... I admit I did trick you, there was no magical elixir. As to how she became a vampire, I have no idea." "So where is my doppleganger?" Klaus asked, looking around. Damon scoffs "Like we would tell you" Before the conversation can go on Gloria walks straight into the living room and stands above Elena looking at her. "Umm who are you?" Caroline asks as me, Damon, Elijah, and Klaus walk into the living room.

**No ones POV**

"Well now" Gloria says with Elena's arm in her hand. Gloria looks at klaus "Here's the answer to your hybrid problem." Klaus tilts his head looking at Elena "How do I fix this." He asks. "Well I would have to look-" "Will someone explain what's going on?" Caroline asks. "I would also like to know what's happening." John adds. Gloria looks at Klaus silently asking if she should tell them or not, Klaus nods his head. "Klaus hasn't been able to make his hybrids." Gloria says "Okay... What does that have to do with us." Jermey says "It's your sister's fault because she wasn't supposed to come back to life." Klaus says. "Actually Klaus, I believe that she is the solution to your problem." Gloria responds. "Well that's too bad because she sure as hell isn't going to help the likes of you" Damon says confidently. "I never said she would have a choice" Klaus responds. "Bonnie, you said something about the witches not being happy about Elena, what did you mean?" Stefan asked. "I'm not exactly sure what they aren't happy about, but Elena had this odd feeling about her. Something is definitely wrong." Bonnie replies. "That's what I'm here for, to get some answers, so are you going to stand in my way or will you let me figure out what's going on so I can get back to my bar." Gloria responds. The mystic falls gang looks conflicted until Damon says "Why the hell not."

"This is going to hurt her a bit." Gloria says looking at them. Klaus rolls his eyes and nods at her signalling her to start. Gloria puts two fingers on each side of Elena's head and starts chanting. Elena visibly tenses up and starts squirming in her sleep, A few moments later Elena's eyes snap open, but instead of her normal brown eyes, her eyes were golden with brown specks in them. Gloria quickly removed her hands and stepped back.

Elena's eyes darted around until she found one person. "Nik" she said lovingly. Elena sped over to Klaus and kissed him. Klaus stood there for a moment confused, while Elena attacked his lips. Everyone was shocked to say the least. As soon as Klaus responded to her, Elena's eyes went back to normal and widened in horror. Elena slapped klaus. "WHAT THE HELL" she yelled at him. "I should be the one asking you that, love. After all, you came up here, called me 'Nik' and kissed me." Klaus responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "What, No I didn't. I would never do that after everything you have done to me and my family." Elena responded angrily. "Yes you did Elena." Damon interrupted with jealousy seeping through his words. "I- I don't understand." Elena said, putting a hand on her head. She was feeling nauseous and dizzy so she went and sat down on the couch, not even noticing that she was covered in blood.

"Gloria, what did you find?" Klaus asked. Elena sat there feeling overwhelmed seeing the memory that she been forced to forger, she never saw much because Ester made her pass out. "A witch" Elena said as her eyes went wide. "Yes, Elena we know Gloria's a witch" Klaus responded annoyed. "No, not her... There was a witch, when I didn't even know that vampires were real." Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a moment. "So this happened before you met me or Damon, before you parents..." Stefan said, stopping at the end because he knew that was still a hard thing for Elena to talk about. "Yes" Elena answered him. "What does that have to do with anything." Klaus asked, slightly irritated. "Nothing I guess." Elena responded. "Then why did you bring it up, lovely Elena?" Elijah asked. Elena glared at him before she responded "Well I never remembered the encounter until right now, It was like the moment was erased from my memories. Also she weirdly looked like you two." Elijah tilted his head. "What do you mean she looked like us." Klaus growled "She looked like she could be related to you, and she was wearing outdated clothes like she could be from one of those history books... She had blonde hair and brown eyes." Elena answered trying to get more from that moment but coming up with nothing but that small encounter and Ester making her go unconscious. "That sounds like-" Elijah said, unable to complete his sentence. "Ester" Klaus said.

"Elena how come you never mentioned this before and when did this even happen?" Caroline asked "Like I said before, It was like the moment was erased from my memories. I did not think it was strange and assumed I blacked out after getting drunk. As for when it happened... Do you remember when I took you and Bonnie to that college party." Bonnie nods her head while Caroline thinks about it and smiles. "You mean the one where you danced on that table?" Caroline said giggling. Stefan's, Alaric's, and John's eyes widened, Jermey looked away, Matt blushed, Damon smirked, imagining what that looked like, and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were the type." Klaus says much to Elena's annoyance. "Really Care, and yes that party." Bonnie looked shocked "So she just came into the party and grabbed you?" Elena laughed. "No bon, I had left when I couldn't find you two and bumped into her." Realization crossed over Bonnie's face "Oh that makes sense, So what happened after that." Elena seemed lost in thought for a few moments until saying "Well I bumped into her, apologized and tried to walk off, but she grabbed me and said something along the lines of I found you and something about me being the doppelganger. She started saying random words which now that I think about it was probably a spell and I just went unconscious. That was about it... Although when I woke up I had a headache and this." She lifted up her left palm showing them the healed, but visible 'N' lettered scar.

Klaus roughly came up and grabbed her arm and looked at her palm. "Is that-" Elijah said shocked. "Only one way to find out" Klaus said biting his finger until blood came out, Before he could do anything else Gloria interrupted. "My guess is the person you met that day was Ester, which would explain how you're an original hybrid like Klaus." Everyone in the room was shocked. "What... no, I'm not a hybrid. I've never turned into a wolf, at least I don't think I have." Bonnie looked at her for a moment taking it all in. "So that's why your energy seemed off when you walked into the house, and that also explains your golden eyes when you woke up." Bonnie said. Anger coursed through Elena's veins. How dare Ester do this to her, she had no right. Elena never wanted to be a vampire, now she's a hybrid... great. "ELENA!" Damon's voice called out to her, snapping her out of the mind rant she was having. Elena looked up to see the face of a very concerned Stefan, she looked down to see her fingers tore into the couch she was sitting on. "You okay?" Stefan asked, as Elena pulled her hands out of the couch and nodded. "Elena where were you for the past four weeks?" Jeremy asked. Elena looked shocked "f- four weeks?" She asked. Jermey nodded. "And who's blood is that Elena?" John asked. Elena seemed confused for a moment until she looked down. Elena was horrified. "Oh god, what did I do." she said, terrified of the answer with tears in her eyes. Elena's breaths got quicker and her dead/undead heart raced. Elena raised her hands and looked at them. Her hands were shaking and covered in blood. 'MURDERER' her mind said to her, teasing and tormenting her. Damon and Stefan rushed to her side. "Elena, hey. Look at me." Stefan said. Elena was so far gone into her mind that she didn't hear him. "Elena are you okay?" Damon asked. He too had gotten no response.

Elena's friends and family had concerns written all over their faces, what could 'sweet little Elena' do that made her react in this way. Klaus doesn't know what possessed him but he felt the need to comfort her. He tried to fight it while he was watching her break down with all of her vampire friends surrounding her and all of her human friends and family standing off to the side trying to comfort her by their presence because she was too unstable and getting near her could mean the end of one of their lives. The need to confort Elena got too strong for Klaus to fight, so he stubbornly moved towards Elena, much to Elijah's surprise. Klaus put a hand on Elena's left shoulder after pushing Damon aside. Damon was pissed to say the least, right when he was about to attack Klaus, Elijah stopped him. "He can get to her, just let him do it." Elijah said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Elena, and looked up at Elijah. "If we can't get to her, how can he?" Stefan asked. "Well if my theory is correct and Klaus is indeed Elena's soulmate then-" Damon cut Elijah off right there. "The hell you mean their soulmates?" "Can't handle the truth, Damon?" Klaus quipped. "How do you know this?" John asked, furiously. "The mark on her palm that she showed us... 'N' meaning Niklaus, Ester put it there." Damon rolled his eyes "And we're just going to trust Ester." Elijah sighed "Niklaus just do it, it's the only way to know for sure." Klaus pulled Elena's shaky left arm up to him gently, like if he had been any rougher with her she would break. Elena didn't even notice she was being moved. Klaus bit his thumb and traced the 'N' scar on her hand. Elena stopped shaking, her eyes dilated, and her breathing slowed down until she was breathing normally. Elena felt like klaus's blood was flowing through her and the feeling it gave her was euphoric. "Elena." his voice called out to her. She turned her head towards him slowly. Klaus cupped her face, Every fiber of her being wanted to be closer to him, to be one with him, but she stopped herself. Klaus wiped her tears off her face and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She wanted to lie and say yes so no one would have to worry about her, but it was as if something forced her to tell the truth. "No." She replied.

"She can't lie to him." Elijah told the others. "And why is that?" Damon asked "Since they are soulmates they have a connection, by tracing his blood over the scar she has, their bond has been activated temporarily, this is just one of the many things he can do. I believe she can also do the same to him, but I am not an expert on this topic." Elijah replied. Damon nodded. "Klaus can you ask her where she has been the past four weeks." Caroline asked. Klaus looked over at her, raised an eyebrow, and nodded. He turned to Elena, realizing that she hadn't moved much. "Elena, where have you been for the past four weeks?" he asked. Elena is quiet for a moment. "I don't know." Klaus tilts his head curiously. "What do you mean you don't know?" She looks at him, blinks twice and responds with "I don't have any memory of what happened after I went to sleep in my bed after Stefan left my house." Klaus looked up and saw confused and worried expressions on everyone's face. He looked back down at Elena and pure curiosity took over. "Elena, Whose blood is that?" Elena stayed quiet, She didn't want to say it, saying it would make it real and she was not prepared for that. Everything in her being was telling her to answer him but she was far too stubborn. "Elena answer me." Klaus demanded. Those three words made the force to answer him stronger, overwhelming her. "It's the blood of the person... or maybe people i've killed, I don't know how many, the text message never said. I'm positive I did kill one of them, because I woke up next to their bloody body." Elena responded honestly. Klaus seemed like he was done questioning her, but Damon wanted to know more.

"Klaus ask her what text messages." Damon demanded. Klaus looked at Damon and chuckled menacingly. "No, I've heard enough. I need to figure out how to create my hybrids." he said. "Please Klaus, we will help you with that. We just need to know what happened." Stefan begged. "And you're okay with me going inside her head forcing out the truth." Klaus asked John, it's not like he actually cared about what John's answer would be, he just did it for the fun of it. "If that's what's best for my daughter then yes. I love her with all of my heart and I want her to be safe" John answered. Klaus looked down at Elena. "Do you want to answer their question?" Klaus asked. 'I need to get out of here, I'm starting to get soft' Klaus thought to himself. "No" Elena responded. Klaus smirked and chuckled quietly so no one could hear him. Elena was sure she saw him smirk but his facial expression changed so quickly she couldn't be sure. "Well you heard the girl." He put a finger on Elena's chin and lifted Elena's head and looked into her eyes. "We're done sweet heart." Elena blinked a few times coming out of whatever trance she was in and immediately looked down, being ashamed of herself. Elena's friends and family looked at her shocked with the information they just learned. Klaus walked towards his prior position. "So gloria how do I make my hybrids." Klaus announced, taking the attention from Elena. "You have to wait until the next full moon so Elena can truly become a hybrid, When this happens you have to make her your Luna, In other words You need to make her your hybrid queen."

**  
Hey guys, I'm not sure where I'm going with this whole soulmate bond things but it seemed like a good idea I just have to figure out what exactly I want it to do. I hope your not confused on what's going on with Elena in general. Are you ready for Elena to be a true hybrid and maybe Klaus's hybrid queen??? What did Elena do during those 4 weeks and who was she with or was she alone? Who do you think sent Elena that message? Gloria might be sticking around for a minute, she still has something up her sleeve... whatever could it be.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

  
Previously:

“You have to wait until the next full moon so Elena can truly become a hybrid, when this happens you have to make her your Luna, in other words, you need to make her your hybrid queen.” Gloria announced.

**No one’s POV**

For a moment the room was silent. “Yeahhhh, No, Not gonna happen, lady” Damon said, breaking the silence. “No one said you have a say in this.” Klaus countered. “Is there another way?” Elena asked, still looking down, ashamed. “As a matter of fact, there is another way.” Gloria responded. Klaus turned to Gloria and raised an eyebrow. “Klaus would have to feed the wolf his blood and kill him, when the wolf is in transition they would have to feed off of elena, then to complete the process they would have to feed off of a human.” Gloria paused for a moment. “And why the bloody hell didn’t you start off with that way!” klaus interrupted. “I was going to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me.” Gloria said, a bit annoyed, forgetting who she was talking to. “Watch your tongue.” Klaus growled. “As I was saying, the problem with this option is that you would have to completely activate the soulmate bond.” Gloria concluded. “Wait, I thought their soulmate bond was already activated.” Stefan interjected. “No, they would have to go through a process to activate it.” Elijah answered. “So how did he do that truth telling thing with Elena?” Damon asked. “Well it wasn’t really so much as truth telling, it was more like i was speaking to her inner self, her soul to be specific.” Klaus said with a chuckle.

“So why would it be a problem to activate the soulmate bond?” Caroline asked. Klaus looked at her before responding. “Pesky little side effects.” Klaus said, shrugging. “Side effects?” John asked, worry clear in his voice. Klaus chuckled. “Yes, it is said that they are able to feel each other’s emotions, sense when the other is in danger, and like you’ve just seen, they can speak to the other’s soul. Also if they focus hard enough they can see inside of the other’s mind meaning they can hear their thoughts, see their memory, and could possibly influence the choices that person makes. Although it weakens the person attempting this.” Elijah answered before Klaus got the chance to speak. “That seems like an advantage to Klaus, why would he be against it.” Damon scoffed. “That is because Elena would be able to do the same, isn’t it.” Bonnie said, coming to a realization. The mystic falls gang looked at her, realization clear on their faces. If Elena could influence Klaus, that would be a game changer for them, sure it would make her weak but it wouldn’t kill her. “Looks like you’re going to become my queen Elena.” Klaus stated. “What, no.” Elena said, disgusted at the thought of that happening. “Yeah Klaus you’re not getting your hands on my daughter.” John stated, hatred clear in his voice. “You say that like you could actually do something about it.” Klaus said, chuckling menacingly. “He may not be able to, but we can.” Damon said, smugly. “You think you could WIN AGAINST ME!” Klaus shouted, outraged. At that moment Elijah quickly went to his side and whispered something into Klaus's ear, so low no one could hear it, no one except Klaus that is. “Perhaps we should think about the choices more thoroughly, see if there is perhaps another way to make your hybrids.” Klaus chuckled at that. “Your right Elijah.” Klaus said, starting to walk away before pausing and turning around. “Don’t worry, my sweet little doppelganger, I’ll be back.” With that Klaus, Elijah, and Greta left the Salvatore Boarding House. All Elena wanted to do was stop him from leaving, beg him to stay with her, but she crushed that urge.

“That was…. Interesting.” Damon said. “No kidding.” Jeremy added. “Elena are you okay?” John asked, concerned. Elena chuckled, manically. “Does it look like i'm okay… I KILLED SOMEONE, John. The sick thing is that I don't have any memory of doing it, not to mention how many people I’ve killed. All I know about the 4 weeks i’ve been missing is vague information from a text message that was sent by someone I may or may not know!” Elena yelled outraged. Realizing that she just yelled at John who did nothing wrong she quickly mumbled “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” John didn’t say anything, he only nodded. “Elena, what text message?” Alaric asked. Elena looked up at him and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you” Damon and Stefan shared a look that Elena didn’t understand. “And why can’t you tell us?” Damon asked abruptly. Elena didn’t honestly know why she didn’t want to tell them, it was like everything in her body said not to tell them, to listen to the person on the text message. Elena looked around the room, everyone was waiting for an answer she couldn’t provide. “Elena” Damon said, waiting impatiently. “I- I don’t know, Damon. I just can’t tell you.” Elena responded. “Are you on vervain, Elena?” Stefan asked. “What? You think I was compelled?” Elena asked. “Well they have a point, You went missing for four weeks and come back with no memories.” Bonnie said. “It does make sense.” Caroline added “But why would they send her a text message?” Matt asked. “Probably to mess with her.” Alaric answered. “Elena, Could you show us the text message?” John asked, trying to look for a loophole. “No… the messages deleted as soon as I read them.” Something didn’t make sense to Damon, Klaus and Elijah seemed surprised to see Elena alive, and the other originals are dead according to Elijah, but we all know we can’t trust him. Just as if Alaric read his mind he told the group “She couldn’t be compelled, I mean Klaus and Elijah seemed surprised to see Elena alive.” No one really knew how to respond to that, it’s true, Klaus and Elijah had no clue Elena was alive until they walked into the house. “What about their family? Aren’t they also original vampires?” Matt asked. “Elijah said they were dead… but we all know he is a liar so there is a possibility, but they wouldn’t have any motive in doing this.” Damon stated. “What if a witch did it?” Jermey asked. “Hmm… That could be possible, I could check if you want me to.” Bonnie asked Elena. “Yes, thank you Bonnie.” Bonnie nodded, walking up to Elena and taking her hands. They were all completely oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them.

**Anonymous’s lackey POV**

“Boss is going to love this.” I mumbled, pulling out my phone and putting enough distance between me and the house before calling him. I couldn’t be caught, the boss would definitely kill me if I did, he doesn’t take it well when people disappoint him. On the third ring he picked up. “This better be good, Jessica. I am in no mood to be wasting time, am I understood?” he said threateningly. I audibly gulped “Yes, I understand.” He only gets like this because of two, no now three things. One, when someone disappointed him, their punishment is so harsh and the lucky ones get awarded with death. The second reason, no one knows, or dares to ask. Now the third reason is all because of that girl, he has never been this… passionate about an assignment, but I am glad he sees me as trustworthy enough to be assigned this. I of course was sworn to secrecy because this is classified as a top mission, if I utter so much as a word about this I would be punished.

“So why did you call?” He asked. “I have an update.” I paused waiting for his signal to start. “Yes… go ahead.” He said after a few minutes. “The compulsion seems to be working on the girl, She wouldn’t tell anyone about the text messages. Also I believe the sire bond might be in play, but i'm not sure.” I heard him laugh.. Actually laugh. I’ve never heard him laugh till this day. “Yes well, a love like that just doesn’t vanish. She may not remember, but her soul does. It doesn't matter if it’s been weeks, months, years, even centuries… a love like that never truly dies.” Now that I think about it he actually sounds happy. “Was that all?” he asked. “No, Niklaus, the original, and Elena have a soulmate bond. He plans on making her his queen, or activating the bond.” I don’t know how he’ll take this, since he seemed so happy that the sire bond is affecting Elena. “WHAT” he growled. I had a feeling he wouldn’t react well. I heard something break and a loud crash, I’m assuming he just broke his table and threw it. I’ll have to add it to the shopping list… again. “No worries… I have someone on that. I had suspected that witch bitch was up to something when she came back to life, no doubt Ayana put her up to it. Although, I couldn’t get it out of ester before I killed her again.” “She is also an original hybrid.” I added. I wanted to ask how he was able to compel the girl, if she is an original hybrid but I know it would be better if I didn’t ask, because the boss hates when people question him. He was quiet for a moment, which was strange. “I can’t say I'm surprised, actually a bit delighted. She won’t be in any life threatening situations for the moment… although according to you she is with Nicklaus. Hmm we will just have to do something about that, won’t we.” He paused for a moment then laughed wholeheartedly. “I bet she didn’t take a liking to that… she’s never been the type.”

I was shocked, to say the least, He’s acting like a totally different person. I wonder… just who is this girl to him? “Good work, Jessica.” He said, and hung up the phone. I sighed, then the worst thing that could happen to me, happened. I felt a hand grab my are and a cloth was placed on my face, I tried struggling but It was no use and the substance that I was breathing in was making me woozy. I quickly took in everything before I passed out, there was a man with raven black hair… he was extremely good looking, but my boss is far better. I couldn’t see who was holding my hands behind my back but I’m going to take a guess here and say Stefan. That was my last thought before I passed out.

**Damon’s Pov**

“No magic was used, as far as I could tell. Im sorry Elena.” I heard Bonnie say to Elena. “Its okay bon really-” I stopped her and held a finger to her lips. I looked over to Stefan and he nodded his head indicating he heard it too. “What!” Caroline shouted, that idiot. I was silent for another moment before walking to get the rag. “Is anyone going to answer me?” The blonde bombshell asked, sounding annoyed. “We heard someone, it could be nothing but it’s best to be safe than sorry.” I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote ‘Just talk about something random, DO NOT stop talking until we get back’ and handed it to Elena. She read it and raised one eyebrow. “Umm… okay can someone tell me what I missed while I went missing for 4 weeks?” She said. ‘Smart girl’ I thought. I nodded my head to the door and walked out with Stefan behind me. We silently walked through the woods and heard a voice. “She is also a hybrid.” The voice said. Elena… Could that be the person who is messing with Elena’s memories. It sounded like they were on the phone. I looked over to Stefan and we both silently agreed to move closer to hear what the other person was saying. As we got closer I saw a girl with straight Blonde hair, she had blue eyes, and freckles. She looked pale, but I could sense that she was a vampire. “I can’t say I'm surprised, actually a bit delighted. She won’t be in any life threatening situations for the moment… although according to you she is with Nicklaus. Hmm we will just have to do something about that, won’t we. I bet she didn’t take a liking to that… she’s never been the type.” the voice on the phone said. Just who was he, and how did he know Elena? “Good work Jessica.” So her name is Jessica huh. Stefan sped over and grabbed her hands and put it behind her back while I brought the rag up to her face. As she was inhaling the drug her eyes opened and closed slowly, until they closed completely.

We picked up her body and brought it to the house. When we entered the house they were still talking, Matt, tyler, and John wasn’t there so I'm assuming they left. Elena looked up at me and stefan. “Oh my god” she paused for a moment then continued “Damon, who is that?” I looked at her and answered. “Unconscious spy meet Elena, Elena meet unconscious spy.” I said chuckling. “Spy?” She questioned. “Yeah, she was talking about you on the phone.” Stefan said. “With a guy who seemed to know you pretty well…” I added “What guy?” I paused and started walking to the cellar with ‘Jessica’ in my hand, with the rest of the group following.

**Jessica POV**

My eyes flutter open and I see the black haired man. I think his name was Damon. I looked to my left and I saw a blonde haired man, Stefan. To my right I see Elena with her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, standing near her. My hands are tied up behind the chair I'm sitting on, the rope is burning my hands, Vervain. “So Jessica, we could do this the easy way or the hard way.” Damon said. This is it for me, if I don't die here, I'll definitely get punished when I get back to my boss for failing this mission. I would run but there is no escape, he’ll find me and tourture me in the worst way possible. “Please, kill me.” I begged, getting killed here would be a thousand times better than getting punished by my boss. “Don’t worry, it’s okay we’re not going to kill you.” Elena said. I saw Damon look up at Elena and raise an eyebrow. Elena narrowed her eyes in return. Elena then got to eye level with me. “Can you tell me why you were spying on us.” I stayed silent, just because I got caught doesn’t mean I could give them information, I have a family. I am strictly loyal to my boss. “And who were you talking to on the phone.” Stefan added. My eyes widened, They knew… but they don’t know who I was talking to, I can just play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, please let me go.” I said with a straight face. “Let me think about it…. No. Now why don’t you stop lying, it will be easier for all of us if you do.” I just need to keep my mouth shut and pray that I’ll make it out before my boss even realizes I have been captured. “I’m not saying anything, you’re wasting your time just let me go or kill me.” All I can do is hope they listen to me. “Don’t worry we have other ways of finding out, Someone go get Klaus.” NO, this can’t be happening, they can’t do that. I started trying to bite off my tongue. “The hell.” Damon said, putting a thick cloth in my mouth. This is it, I'm doomed. My loved ones are all going to get killed because of me. Worst of all I'm betraying the one I love. Yes, that’s right, Im inlove with my boss. Not that he feels the same way about me. This is my worst nightmare come true.

**  
Poor Jessica, I’m stuck between wanting Jessica to snitch or having Jessica escape somehow. Either way Jessica is doomed. I bet your wondering who Jessica’s boss is and how he knows Elena... only time will tell. And who did Jessica’s boss assign to the ‘soulmate bond problem’ and somehow there’s a sirebond in play??? How are you guys liking this story? I would love to see some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form

**No one’s POV**

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked into Klaus’s mansion. “Klaus, we need your help.” Elena said. Klaus laughed. “Tell me, love why should I help you, when you wont help me?” Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and took a deep breath. “Fine, i’ll help you create your dumb hybrids. Happy?” Klaus raised an eyebrow questioning her. “What, Elena no.” Stefan argued, how could she do this to him? It was bad enough that Damon was after her but now it's Klaus too. Klaus will obviously try to make her his queen because he doesn’t want to fully activate their soulmate bond, which he doesn't fully understand. How could Elena be his soulmate, that’s like an angel being paired with the devil… it just doesn't make sense. “Elena, it isn't worth it. We should try to get the answers out of her another way.” Bonnie added trying to reason with her, but they all knew Elena was stubborn, now more than ever since she’s a hybrid. “Bonnie, this is the quickest way to get the answers out of her.” Elena argued back. “Bloody hell, Nik really? Another doppelganger? Didn’t you kill them off?” Rebekah shouted coming down the stairs. “It appears I had missed one.” Klaus said as Rebekah walked toward the doppelganger eyeing her. “The original one was much prettier.” Rebekah added circling Elena, She didn’t much like the petrova doppelgangers ; they always tried to break the bond of Klaus and Elijah, and had almost succeeded. Elena’s anger was getting the best of her, then she snapped. “Well it's not like you look any better than me.” Rebekah paused, she wasn’t expecting that outburst, before she could respond again something caught her eye. Rebekah turned and she saw the person she thought she would never see again. “Stefan.” She breathed. “Do I know you?” he asked. To say she was mad would be an understatement. “NIK what did you do.” Klaus chuckled “Does everything have to be my fault Rebekah?” Something about that name felt so familiar to Elena then it clicked. “Rebekah… as in your dead sister?” Elijah came down the steps overhearing the conversation. “My family was never truly dead, just daggered. We undaggered them a few weeks ago, they just got back into town..” Elijah answered. The mystic falls gang looked at each other all wondering the same thing. “Except Finn, he’s a bore.” Klaus added. “NIK give him his memories back.” Rebekah demanded. Stefan was extremely confused, memories? What memories? Did I know another original but was compelled to forget. Klaus approached Stefan and compelled him to remember. After a moment he looked at Rebekah and tilted his head. “Rebekah?” Klaus tapped him on the shoulder and Stefan turned his head “Klaus… I knew you in 1920...”

“Can we get back to you giving us help?” Elena asked impatiently, the more time that passed by the more time the girl could escape. “Ahh yes, of course your situation… I didn’t quite catch what it was.” Klaus said looking for an answer. “There was a girl who was listening in on our conversation the other day, some blonde girl who had horrible taste in fashion by the way.” Caroline said with her nose scrunched up in disgust. “And you lot couldn’t just compel the girl yourselves?” Klaus asked. “The girl is a vampire, and by the looks of it she was a spy. Me and Damon caught her talking on the phone with someone who seemed to know Elena. We think it could be the person messing with her memories, perhaps one of your siblings? Since you let them out weeks ago, it's entirely possible.” Stefan added. Rebekah was starting to get jealous, he was acting like she didn’t exist at all. “Why are you so obsessed with this doppelganger bitch?” Everyone’s eyes went to the fuming Rebekah, meanwhile Elena was struggling to not react to her rude comment. “Rebekah their dating.” Klaus said chuckling. “WHAT” Rebekah growled. “Can we stop whatever this is and get back to business please. Here’s the deal, Klaus I will do whatever you need me to do to make your hybrids, in return you compel the girl that we caught to tell us why she was spying on us and who she works for, because clearly she’s not going to talk no matter how much pain we cause her. Take it or leave it.” Elena said, clearly annoyed that the conversation kept going off track. “Elena, don’t do this. You already know which way he’s going to choose.” Stefan argued, completely against the idea of Elena becoming Klaus’s hybrid queen. “Stefan you know better than anyone that I love you, it will always be you… No matter what circumstance we’re in. For all we know this person who is sending people to spy on us could be dangerous. I’d rather die than put my loved ones in danger again, Including you Stefan. Please let me do this.” Elena said with tears in her eyes, she caused enough damage to her loved ones to last a lifetime. Stefan sighed, he knew she was right. “Or we can all walk out of here and figure out another way.” Caroline added. “You have yourself a deal. No turning back now.” Klaus responded.

The group led Klaus back to the Salvatore Boarding house. Ignoring the ear piercing screams, the group walked into the room, All of the humans had gone home. As soon as Jessica saw Klaus her eyes went wide and tears poured down her face. ‘This is my punishment, for what? I have no idea.’ She thought. Klaus approached the crying girl and she shut her eyes tightly, Klaus grabbed her face roughly and the girl’s eyes stayed shut. ‘Guess I’ll have to cause some pain’ he thought. Before Klaus could do anything Damon stabbed the girl in her stomach with a wooden stake. The girl's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain. As soon as her eyes flew open Klaus compelled her “Answer me honestly.” The girl’s cries of pain grew quiet and her body became still like she was in a trance. “Tell me, why were you listening in on our conversation?” The girl visibly tensed, trying to fight the compulsion, but it was no use. “My boss told me to do it.” Klaus tilted his head. “Who’s your boss, love?” She gritted her teeth “NO.” Klaus chuckled, ‘silly girl’ he thought. “Tell me, who is your boss?” She knew that she was doomed as soon as the words flew out her mouth. “Colby.” Then it clicked, Klaus smirk dropped off of his face.

‘Colby? THAT COLBY’ he thought. “Why the hell would Colby be interested in Elena?” Everyone other than Klaus had no idea who that was. “I don’t know, he never told me.” She answered mechanically. Relief was clear on Jessica’s face ‘thank god he didn’t tell me his reasoning, at least I won't be doing too much damage.’ Klaus stormed out of the room, Colby was setting his eyes on Elena, he needed to prepare for a fight, if it ever came to it. The mystic falls gang followed after him ready for some answers. “Who is Colby?” Elena asked. Klaus turned around and laughed a deadly laugh. “Colby is one of the three oldest vampires in the world.” This only confused everyone more. “But I thought you and your family were the oldest.” Caroline stated, Klaus did not respond. They arrived at Klaus's mansion, as they entered the living room Klaus turned around and gestured for them to take a seat. Klaus poured himself a glass and sat down. Elijah and Rebekah walk into the living room. Elijah immediately notices his brother’s troubled expression. “What is it Niklaus?” Klaus looked up from his glass “It appears Colby has his eye on her.” Klaus said, gesturing to Elena. “You’ve got to be kidding me, why is everyone obsessed with her!” Rebekah yelled outraged. Rebekah tried to get with Colby multiple times but he always turned her down, uninterested. She thought he was the kind of guy who just doesn’t like dating, but now he’s after that stupid doppelganger girl.

“Are you sure? It’s not like him.” Elijah said, trying to make sense out of this. “Who else can compel other vampires? You lot didn’t even know Elena existed until today, and kol is somewhere doing god knows what. This certainly isn’t Loki and Leif style. His lakey confirmed it was him.” Elijah and Rebekah looked up with confused faces. “His lakey told you this?” Elijah questioned. “He compelled them, didn’t you Nik?” Rebekah said confidently. “Indeed, a stubborn little thing, that one.” That statement does not surprise Elijah, he knew what happened when Colby’s lakeys got caught and made it out alive, he can’t help but to feel sympathy for whoever it was. “Loki and Leif?” Stefan questioned. “Yes, the other two most oldest, and powerful vampires.” Stefan nodded. “How strong are they?” Elena asked. Klaus paused for a moment trying to figure that out. “I suppose their strength matches mine, which means they are stronger than the rest of my family.” Something still wasn’t making sense to Caroline. “How are they older than you if you were the first vampires? You are called the originals right?” Klaus mentally sighed, he was avoiding that question. “No one knows, they’re not very talkative about their past, but I believe they knew the witch ayana, who our mother learned the spell from, or perhaps one of ayana’s ancestors. No one knows exactly how old they are.” Klaus didn’t like the fact that he barely knew anything about the three oldest vampires in existence. “So how do we stop them from doing whatever they want to do to Elena?” Bonnie asked. “Glad you asked, Elena will be staying here from now on seeing how I don't trust you lot will take good care of her. As for the plan… you stay out of it, if this works out then maybe i'll consider telling you seeing how you would lay down your lives for Elena, and that might just be what we need.” Elena could not believe it, what was she supposed to be a prisoner now? “No!” Elena and Rebekah yelled simultaneously.

Elena looked at Rebekah and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you here if it isn’t obvious.” That made sense, she didn’t know what she did to make Rebekah hate her like she does, but Elena has other things on her mind at the moment, one of them was to stop Klaus from locking her up. “Klaus, I will not stay here and be your prisoner.” Klaus looked at her for a moment. “I never said i didn’t mean to-, you had a choice, love.” Elena was done with this conversation and decided to leave before Klaus compelled her or something. As Elena was walking out she was surprised Klaus didn’t even try to stop her, he just sat there. Something wasn’t right, as soon as she got to the door Elena walked into a barrier. “The hell!” She said, putting her hand up to confirm that she was indeed trapped. “Going somewhere?” Klaus asked, with an amused face. “Really funny Klaus, let me out.” The mystic falls gang got up from where they were sitting realizing what was going on. “Let Elena out you hybrid freak.” Damon said. Klaus realized they probably won’t leave until he let Elena go. Klaus compelled Damon, Stefan, and Caroline to leave and never step foot on this property until he says they can. Bonnie stood there looking as strong as ever, sadly she had been punished by the spirits and lost her powers when she brought her boyfriend Jeremy back from the dead. “Bonnie, I suggest you leave with them.” Bonnie was still standing there, not caring about Klaus’s warning, maybe if she pushed herself to her limits her powers will come back to her. Elena realized what Bonnie was attempting and she didn’t like it, sure she wanted Bonnie’s power to come back too but she didn’t want Bonnie to be in life threatening situations. “Bonnie, please don't do this just go. I'll be okay… somehow.” Elena said, trying to assure Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Elena, reluctantly turned around, and walked out of the mansion leaving one of her best friends with a monster, later she sees that this is one of the worst mistakes she ever made.

Elena stayed in her assigned room for weeks, it’s not like she was forced to stay in there, she chose to. She didn’t want to be around Klaus and his family, although she kept hearing them talk about a ball their throwing. She overheard Klaus telling Rebekah to invite Leif and Colby ‘Do not invite Loki’ she remembers him saying. Elena wonders why he doesn’t want Loki there, and why he invited Colby. The full moon is tomorrow and she is definitely not ready, she can’t imagine how painful it would actually be. She recalls hearing Caroline talk about Tyler’s first transformation, she doesn’t think she can handle that much pain. Suddenly her thoughts were broken when someone walked into the room. It was Klaus. “Elena, we are having a ball and you are required to attend, you will be by my side the whole time. Also you will smile and act like you're having the time of your life, Do you understand.” Elena rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. She heard something drop but hadn’t had enough time to register what it was because Klaus roughly grabbed her face and tilted her head toward him. “Do you understand Elena?” his face was full of anger, but she didn’t care. She was angry too, angry at Klaus for locking her up in his mansion like she was some kind of prisoner. Angry at Ester for turning her into a hybrid when she was ready to accept death. Most of all she was angry at herself for always being the one in danger, for always being the cause of her loved ones death. She bawled her fist up tightly. “I am not your prisoner Klaus, I will not do anything you say.” Klaus was expecting this kind of response. “That’s where you’re wrong. Despite what you might think, you belong to me and me alone. You will do what I say one way or another. Do not force my hand in this.” Elena scoffed, She is not an object, she didn’t belong to anyone… Certainly not Klaus. He let go of her face and put a box on her bed. “For you.” he said, leaving her alone in the room.

**Elena’s POV**

Today is the full moon. I haven’t heard anything from my loved ones, maybe they’ll see that everything is better when I'm not there putting them in danger. The door flung open, revealing Klaus. He walked into the room and grabbed my arm dragging me out the room. “Where are we going.” I ask as he dragged me around out the house. He didn’t answer me, I realized the spell that was keeping me in the house. Somehow he noticed my reaction as he dragged me out the house. He turned to me “Don’t run, I will find you if you do.” Something in me didn’t believe him. Katherine’s been running and he still hasn’t caught up to her. “Where are you taking me?” This time he stopped and looked at me. “I'm taking you to Gloria.” We continued walking at a fast pace. “Why?” He didn’t stop to look this time. “You know why.” Right… the deal. He wants me to become his hybrid queen so he can make his hybrids.

**No one’s POV**

It was almost midnight when Klaus and Elena arrived at their destination. It was an old, abandoned, farm house. As they walked in, Gloria was standing in the middle of the farm house behind a wooden table with a bowl in the center of it. “Your Late.” Gloria announced. “No You’re just early” Klaus quipped. “Let's get started.” Gloria grabbed Elena’s arm and led her to one side of the table, and Klaus stood in front of her. Gloria picked up the bowl and the knife and started chanting in front of them. She took Klaus’s arm and cut it, letting his blood go into the bowl. As she went near Elena her chanting got louder. She took Elena’s arm and cut it. She repeated this process until the bowl was full. She handed the bowl to Klaus, and he drank half of the blood. She took the bowl from him and gave it to Elena, her chanting growing louder by the second. Elena was hesitant, she truly did not want this. She held the bowl looking down at the contents. “Elena, drink it.” Klaus demanded she knew he would probably hurt one of her loved ones if she didn’t so she started drinking it. When she was almost done she felt unbearable pain and dropped the bowl screaming. “Finish it Elena.” Klaus growled, and Gloria stopped chanting.”It is done, she doesn’t need to drink anymore… Get her out of here before she kills me.” Klaus picked up Elena as her bones kept breaking, and took her into the forest. “Please make it stop.” Elena begged, her voice was raspy, and her throat hurt from all the screaming she was doing. She was in complete agony. Klaus watched her in amusement, he was quite curious how she would look as a wolf.

It took her 15 minutes to transform into a wolf. Klaus was not disappointed she looked absolutely extraordinary as a wolf. She was all white, her eyes were golden with brown specks in them. She felt so free and peaceful as a wolf, the pain was definitely worth it. Something told Klaus it was no coincidence that she was an all white wolf, while he was an all black one. They were like yin and yang, one pure and peaceful, while the other is impure and chaotic. It made sense that she was his soulmate now. She was truly made for him and him alone. She walked up to him and snuggled against his leg, Klaus tensed for a moment, but eventually relaxed. ‘I could get used to this.’ he thought. Elena suddenly stopped and ran off, Klaus didn’t chase her. Instead he went back to the abandoned farmhouse. He hid in the shadows to watch Gloria, sure enough he was right. Gloria had 4 burning candles placed around the bowl that still contained the blood in it. “And what do you think you're doing?” Klaus said walking out of the shadow’s, he had seen enough, he knew exactly what she was attempting to do and he would not allow it. Gloria gulped, she knew that she was as good as dead, if Klaus didn’t kill her, Colby definitely would. She needed to finish the spell, she knew she couldn’t possibly finish breaking the soulmate bond before Klaus killed her, but she will definitely try. As soon as she started chanting Klaus pulled her heart out.

Elena woke up naked, alone, and bloody. When she noticed she had blood on her she panicked, but remembered she had just drunk a mixture of her’s and Klaus’s blood. She let out a sigh and sat up straight, when she placed her hand on the ground it felt different and it was wet… surely it didn’t rain last night. She reluctantly turned her head and let out an ear piercing scream. Klaus was searching for Elena after he killed Gloria when he heard it. It was hard to miss. ‘Elena?’ he thought and raced towards the direction the scream came from. When he got there he saw Stefan, Damon, and Caroline all with horrified and worried expressions on their faces. Caroline’s hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide. As he got closer he could hear Elena mummering “what have I done, i didn’t mean to-, this is all my fault.” over and over again, gasping for air and letting out sobs in between. As Klaus approached them he could see John’s dead body, or what remained of it. His body was torn into pieces. He knew how it felt to kill a parent, he couldn’t fathom how Elena felt since she actually loved John after they worked out their issues. Stefan slowly approached her, once he got to her he bent down, not noticing Klaus was there, and took off his jacket and covered her shaking body up. He gently placed his hand on Elena’s shoulder, Elena kept her eyes on John’s body. “I killed him, Stefan, I killed the only parent I had left.” She sobbed. Stefan wrapped his arms around her body and she leaned against him. He rocked them back and forth “Shhh, it's going to be okay.” He whispered.

Elena could feel Klaus’s presence but she was too broken up to acknowledge his presence. Klaus knew he had to get Elena out of here, It’s only making everything worse for her, It’s not like he cared, he just disliked hearing her annoying cries… or at least that’s what he is telling himself. He approached Elena, receiving death glares from Damon and Caroline. “What are you doing here.” Damon spat. “You were supposed to keep her safe.” Caroline stated. Klaus ignored them. Klaus gently put his hand on Elena’s shoulder “Come on love, time to go.” Elena didn’t move, staying leaned up against Stefan. Stefan looked at him “She doesn’t want to go with you”

“I suggest you shut your mouth, ripper.” Klaus spat. “I don’t want to go with you, klaus.” Elena said, her voice cracking on every other word. Klaus gritted his teeth and roughly grabbed Elena, pulling her up. Stefan quickly got up, while Damon and Caroline came up behind Stefan ready to fight for Elena. Klaus’s eyes turned golden and his fangs came out warning them to stand down. “ELENA I TOLD YOU, YOU’RE MINE. Now, let’s go.” Klaus shouted. “No.” Elena responded strongly, which was the opposite of what she was feeling inside. Klaus tightened his hold on Elena, making her whimper, and sped off to his mansion. They were moving so fast Stefan, Caroline, and Damon couldn’t intervene. Klaus dragged her to her room and threw her on the wall. ‘I deserve that, I deserve far worse than that for all that I have done’ She thought. Klaus didn’t mean to throw her on the wall, he was blinded by rage. He stormed out of her room slamming the door.

When he walked down the steps he was confronted by Elijah and Rebekah. “Kol is coming for the ball.” Rebekah announced. “What about Leif and Colby?” Klaus questioned. They all could hear Elena crying in her room but chose to ignore it. “They’re both coming.” Klaus nodded. “Where is the witch Niklaus?” Elijah asked. “Dead, I killed her.” Rebekah and Elijah were shocked, they thought Klaus actually enjoyed having that witch around. “Why?” Elijah asked. “She tried to break the soulmate bond.” Klaus said and shrugged. “I thought you wanted to get rid of it? Why not let her?” Rebekah questioned. “It was quite obvious that she was working for Colby and I’m not going to let him have his way, especially where my doppelganger is concerned.” Rebekah was getting annoyed hearing Elena crying. “Does she ever shut up!!!” Elena heard this and couldn’t help but to get mad. ‘She’d be crying too if she realized she was a curse on everyone she loves.’ she thought.

“What happened yesterday, and why is she crying?” Elijah asked. Klaus told them about everything that happened that night, how Elena became his queen so he could make his hybrids, how he heard Elena’s horrified scream, and how he discovered Elena had killed her biological father. “God, that's awful.” Rebekah now felt bad about her earlier comment, she remembered how it was to find out her mom was killed, she couldn’t imagine the pain Elena must be feeling. Rebekah decided to go apologize to Elena about how she treated her, she shouldn’t have pinned Tatia’s and Katherine’s actions on Elena just because they looked similar. Rebekah opened Elena’s door and saw Elena sitting against the wall with only Stefan’s jacket covering her. Elena was hugging her knees crying into them. “Elena, I want to apologize-” Elena looked up, her eyes were red from crying so long. “Please leave me alone.” Rebekah respected her wishes and left her alone, closing the door behind her.

**Hey guys, I was going to make this around 6k words but i didn’t want to keep you waiting. I was going to kill John’s character off earlier but I decided to give him a little more time. I will explain Loki, Leif, and Colby’s past when the time is right. How are you guys liking the story???**


	8. Chapter 8

(Trigger warning: there will be suicidal thoughts and self harm in this story, please do not read if it will affect you negatively, if you want to know what happened in this chapter you can comment or message me and I will tell you everything that happened, leaving the suicidal stuff out.)

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form 

**Elena’s POV**

I’ve lost track of time, I haven’t left my room ever since… ever since I killed John. It’s still hard for me to say, even in my head. I’m the reason everyone I love dies. My mom and dad died because I was selfish and wanted to go to that stupid party. Jenna died because she thought I was in danger and sprung into action only to be turned into a vampire and sacrificed by Klaus. John died because… because I killed him. When I was younger my parents used to tell me I was a gift from god. They were wrong of course, they failed to realize I was a curse, and now I've murdered the only parent I had left. John’s death is on repeat in my head. He was walking home when suddenly he saw a wolf. Somehow he recognized me ‘Elena? Is that you?’ he had said to me. My wolf body had tensed up at the sound of his voice. He slowly approached me and I let him. He patted my head and I snuggled his leg. After a minute or so I stood up and walked, I paused and looked at him as if I was telling him to come with me. He understood the message and followed after me. I was taking him to the graveyard where my parents lay at rest. That's when it happened, I became blind with rage and blood-thirsty. I paused and turned to him and started growling at him. ‘Elena, control it. You can do it.’ he had said, starting to back off. I slowly approached him like I was stalking my prey. I was praying that he would run and getaway. He had started to run away from me, but I was faster. I was toying with him before I killed him. I stopped him in the forest and attacked. ‘Elena, I love you. No matter what you do I will always love you, remember that for me, okay?’ was the last thing I heard from him as I ripped him into pieces.

Sometimes I wonder what he was thinking at that moment… Killed by the daughter who he loved. What a twisted fate for John. I never liked him in the beginning, but over time after I found out he was my biological father we bonded and I grew to love him. I haven’t had blood ever since that day, no one has bothered to check on me and I'm grateful for it, maybe now I can desiccate and never cause any more death. I’m in pain every passing moment now. I don't have enough energy to stand or even sit up straight. I can feel my veins rubbing together, struggling to get what little blood that's left in my system. Suddenly the door opened so quietly I almost missed it. I struggled to open my eyes to see who is at my door.

**No one’s POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Elena killed her biological father. The night Rebekah came from Elena’s room she told Klaus and Elijah that Elena wanted to be left alone and that they should respect her wishes. They were currently preparing the house for the ball that happened to be tomorrow. Elijah approached the room but didn’t hear anything and assumed she was sleeping. He wanted to see how she was doing, sure he tricked her once, but he grew to like and respect her over the time they spent together plotting his brother’s death. He quietly opened the door, trying not to wake her up if she was asleep. What he saw shocked him, Elena was on the floor, slumped against the wall. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, her veins were showing, and it appeared that she was trying to open her eyes. He stepped out of the room and went to get her a blood bag. When he got back into her room her eyes were partly open, enough to where she could see out of them. “Elijah” She breathed, her voice was raspy and so quiet he could barely hear her, even with his vampire hearing “Shhh” He opened the bag and brought it closer to her. “No” she murmured, keeping her lips closed. “Do you prefer humans instead?” Elijah questioned. “No” Elijah was confused… “Elena, are you trying to say you don’t want to drink any blood at all? That you're indeed trying to starve yourself?” It was quiet for a moment. “Yes” Elijah sighed and attempted one last time, but again she refused. There was only one thing he could do left. “NICKLAUS!” He couldn’t let her do this to herself. “No” she murmured, but it was too late, she was dreading what would happen next.

“Why are you yelling, Elijah?” Klaus questioned as he and Rebekah walked into the room. “Oh god-” Rebekah said as she saw Elena. Klaus’s face dropped when he saw Elena’s condition “And what is this, love?” Klaus was fuming, how dare she do this to herself. “She’s refusing to feed.” Elijah said, looking very concerned. “Leave us!” Klaus growled. Rebekah left the room first while Elijah handed Klaus the blood bag and quickly walked out, they knew by his tone that he was angry. “What’s this about you not feeding.” He looked at her intensely waiting for an answer. “I don’t want to.” She said, trying to gain a little strength back. “And why not?” Klaus walked forward and bent down and looked at her as if seeing if she was going to answer honestly or not. “I am a curse on everyone I love, Klaus. I deserve to die, then maybe my loved ones could live without constantly being in danger because of me.” Klaus didn’t want to believe this, he had only one way to satisfy him. He bit down on his finger and ran his blood against the ‘N’ on her left palm. “Did you mean what you said?” Her eyes started to close but she kept them open, but her vision was growing blurrier by the second. “Yes.” she answered honestly. He let her out of her trance and stood up. “We had a deal, or did you forget.” Elena thought about it for a while before speaking “We already finished the deal, you have the blood you need to create your hybrids.” She said, her voice was getting quieter each time she talked. “No, the deal was that you would become my hybrid queen, you have duties to fulfill, and one of them includes being by my side for the ball.” Klaus was not going to let her do this to herself, nor would he let her die. “I didn’t agree to that.” She protested. “Oh, but you did love.” he shoved the blood bag in her face. “Don’t be difficult, Elena.” She still sat there, keeping her mouth shut. Klaus grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall. It happened so fast, Elena didn’t comprehend what had happened until she felt the pressure against her back. “If you don’t feed, I’ll make you feed.” He bit his arm and shoved it into her mouth. She tried to stop herself from drinking it, but her hunger had taken over. Her hand reached up and grabbed his, and she drank deeply from him. She didn’t know what it meant for a vampire to feed off of another vampire, but Klaus did. When she came to her senses she quickly pulled back, stopping herself from drinking any more.

She was still pale, but not as pale as she was before. “Don’t do that ever again” his tone was cold and threatening, It sent shivers down Elena’s back. ‘It’s not like you can stop me.’she thought. He tilted his head “can’t I?” She realized that she said that out loud and gulped, knowing what was coming next. He lifted her head, her eyes immediately going to his, although she tried to stop them from going. “You will not hurt yourself, nor will you try to kill yourself.” He turned around but before he could walk out something stopped him. “Why?” He turned his head to look at her. “Because you’re mine, if you ever die it shall be by my hands and mine alone, remember that.” He walked out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Elena could hardly sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the death of her parents, John, Jenna, and even Isobel. It was like a constant reminder that she caused it, that it should’ve been her. Klaus walked into her room and looked at her, she was paler than when he had left last night, she had expected him to ask about it, but he didn't. “Are you going to feed today, love?” She glared at him. “Stop calling me that.” Klaus laughed at that. “Whatever do you mean?” he quipped. Elena threw the covers over her head, she was trying to control her emotions, but it was hard she kept feeling an immense amount of anger take over her at times, and when the anger wasn't there her emotions were all jumbled up and she was left feeling emptiness and despair. Klaus pulled the covers off of her and sat on the bed and held up a blood bag. “You need to feed.” She didn’t want to feed, she felt that she didn’t deserve to keep living after causing so much death. She looked up at him and hesitantly nodded her head. Klaus put his hand on the side of Elena’s face and wiped off a tear. She didn’t even realize she was crying. Klaus had no idea why she was crying if she agreed to feed. Elena knew that if she didn’t Klaus would force her to. She took the blood bag and started drinking. Klaus stayed until she finished the whole thing. Klaus had noted that her skin was back to her normal olive complexion. “The ball is today, so try to behave. You have a duty as the hybrid queen.” He said leaving her room. As soon as his footsteps faded away Elena rushed to the bathroom that was attached to her room and forced herself to throw the blood up. Her skin was pale again, she was praying that Klaus wouldn’t notice. She flushed the toilet and washed her face.

Rebekah knocked on her door before walking in. “How are you feeling?” Elena looked at her for a moment. ‘Didn’t she hate me?’ Elena thought. “It’s not like you care.” Elena said rudely. Rebekah gulped, this was her time to apologize and she did not want to mess it up, the poor girl in front of her had already gone through a hard time. “I do… care, that is.” Elena thought she heard wrong, but the sincerity on Rebekah’s face was all Elena needed to confirm that Rebekah had told her she cared. Elena raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to explain. “I wanted to apologize to you, I realize that you are not Katherine or Tatia, even if you look like them. I was being extremely harsh when we met for no reason and I’m sorry for that. Let’s start over… Hi, my name is Rebekah.” Rebekah held her hand out, hoping that Elena would forgive her. “I’m Elena.” Elena grabbed her hand and smiled a little. “So… Do you want help getting ready for the ball tonight?” Rebekah asked, holding up a makeup bag. “Sure.” Elena paused before continuing “Does this make us friends?” Elena asked hopefully, she needed a little normal in her life and seeing as she couldn’t leave the house and her friends couldn’t get inside… “It doesn't have to mean that unless you want it to?” Rebekah responded, she had always wanted a friend, but she was always surrounded by her brothers. Rebekah had only one friend, a witch, her name was Genevieve but things did not end well for them. “I would like that.” Elena said with a smile on her face… God how long has it been since she did that?

After Elena took a shower, Rebekah helped Elena put on the dress that was inside of the box that Klaus had given her. The dress was magnificent, to say the least. It was a strapless black and gold ball gown that shined when the light hit it. Rebekah had given her black heels and black gloves to match the dress. Before doing Elena’s makeup Rebekah said something that Elena was dreading to hear. “Elena, you’re still very pale… Would you like a blood bag?” Elena shook her head. “No, I’m okay.” Rebekah looked at her as if she knew exactly what Elena was doing. “Are you sure? We wouldn’t want you to lose control during the ball. There will be humans there you know? This is a vampire party after all.” Rebekah said nonchalantly. Elena gulped, vampires and humans together was never a good thing. “Why are humans going to be at the ball?” She asked, dreading the answer. Rebekah looked at her like she was crazy until she remembered Elena had just become a vampire not too long ago. “To be fed on. Most vampires prefer to drink straight from the source.” Elena nodded, hoping that no human got killed tonight. Rebekah finished Elena’s makeup and led her out of her room.

As they were walking down the hall Klaus approached them. Klaus was wearing a black and white tuxedo. Klaus looked at Elena and noticed that she was pale again… like he had never given her blood that morning. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was going to get back at her for it. “I take it that you are going to behave tonight” Elena wanted to keep attention off of her, if Klaus looked too hard she was sure he would notice that she was pale like before, or had he already noticed and just hasn’t said anything about it? “Yes, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you now would I?” Elena said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Klaus narrowed his eyes, a little taken aback hearing her respond like that. “You seem to be more… yourself.” Klaus stated as he held out his arm. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asked. Klaus cleared his throat, making it clear that if she didn’t take his arm he would make her. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. “I’ll be… anywhere but here.” Rebekah announced, leaving them to join the ball that had already started.

“You seem less depressed, that’s all.” Klaus answered. Klaus led them towards the steps, Everyone looked up at them, and whispered as they came down the stairs. She heard some say “Who’s that girl?” and others say “Is that Klaus’s girl?” ‘As if’ she thought. “Niklaus” Elijah said, approaching them. “Elena, you look lovely.” Elijah added. “Did you need something Elijah?” Elijah nodded, “Leif and Colby are here.” Klaus smirked, everything was going as planned. “Not alone, I presume.” Klaus said as Elijah nodded his head and left. Klaus led her to a table and pulled out her chair, and she sat down. Her seat was directly next to Klaus’s, Klaus’s seat was at the head of the table. There were white plates and wine glasses on the table in front of every seat, the utensils were wrapped in a napkin on the side of the plate. The place looked luxurious. “Well if it isn’t my favorite vampire.” A man announced with a few people standing behind him. Elena had never seen him before, but that isn’t surprising. She had no clue who anyone was, the only people she knew here were Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. The man had medium-length, light brown hair, and blue eyes. “It’s nice to see you again, Leif.” Klaus responded, he thought it would be best for Leif to find out that he was a hybrid on his own. “Likewise.” Leif said. Leif looked down at Elena and looked back up to Klaus extremely fast, she swore she saw a flash of hurt and hatred in his eye. ‘Probably had somethingto do with Katherine.’ Elena thought. “I see you have finally caught Katherina.” He remarked. Elena grimaced, she hated being called or compared to Katherine. Klaus chuckled “Yes, I did catch her, but I let her go… She was far too aggravating for me.” Leif narrowed his eyes. “So if you let her go… then who is that? No other doppelganger turned into a vampire, and you killed off the Petrova line.” Elena didn’t know what it was, but something about him was familiar. “Much to your brother’s dismay, but it turned out that I didn’t kill the entire Petrova bloodline. Dear Katherina had a baby that no one knew about.” The realization was clear on Leif’s face. “What is the point of having this doppelganger here? She is of no use to you if she is a vampire.” Leif asked, a little confused. “Unless you already are already a hybrid.” Klaus smirked. Leif chuckled “So how is it? You’ve waited all this time for that one goal.” Klaus and Leif are good friends, Leif understood Klaus in a way many couldn’t, he too was waiting for something it seemed like those three were always waiting for something. They would never speak on it though. “It is utterly amazing.” Leif smiled, satisfied with his response. “Why did you invite me here, Klaus?” Leif asked in a serious tone. “I wasn’t aware that I couldn’t invite you without having a reason.” Klaus quipped. “Klaus, we have not spoken to each other since the year 1492, when you and my brother had a fallout. Surely this isn’t a social call. So again I ask, what is it that you want Klaus.” Leif demanded in an intimidating tone. Klaus called Elijah over and whispered so lowly that even Leif could barely hear what Klaus said. “Keep Colby busy and away from here.” Klaus had told Elijah. Elijah nodded and swiftly left the room to go find Colby. Leif raised an eyebrow at Klaus and in response, Klaus gestured for him to sit down in the chair facing directly towards Elena. Leif and Klaus sat down in their chairs. “Before we get down to business, how about we have a drink.” Klaus said with an amused look on his face. Leif nodded his head, while Elena’s eyes widened. Klaus got up and brought three humans towards the table. “Ladies first.” He quipped, gesturing for Elena to drink. “I’m not hungry, Klaus.” Elena said, trying to fight her hunger down. “Elena, sweetheart, you’re pale.” Leif looked at her for the second time, and Klaus was right, she was very pale. “I am perfectly fine Klaus, I don’t need or want to feed right now.” Klaus was trying to hide his anger. “Elena feed, now.” Klaus growled. Elena gulped and hesitantly took the girl’s arm, Elena looked back at Klaus and Klaus nodded his head. Elena bit the girl’s wrist and drank her blood deeply. She had denied her hunger far too long and now it was completely taking over. Klaus noticed the human’s heartbeat starting to slow down, he called out Elena’s name twice, but Elena didn’t even hear him. It wasn’t until Klaus snatched her away from the girl that she was able to stop. She turned to him and growled, her true animalistic nature showing. Her eyes turning golden and her fangs extended. Klaus covered her face, not wanting people to know that she was a hybrid just yet, but Leif had seen everything. “Shhhh, calm down, love.” Klaus said trying to sooth her. Elena’s breathing went back to normal, as she came back to her senses. She pulled away and wiped her mouth. “May I go to the bathroom?” She asked as politely as she possibly could, she wanted to get the blood out of her system as fast as possible. “No.” Klaus answered. “No?” Elena tightened her fists. “Elena, let’s stop playing the game where I pretend I don’t know what you’re doing after you feed.” Elena gulped, so she was right, he did know he just wasn’t saying anything until now. Elena looked at the body that was unconscious on the floor, with tears in her eyes. “Is she-” Klaus interrupted her, knowing exactly where she was going with this. “She is completely fine, Elena.” Klaus answered. Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes and desperation on her face. “Please Klaus-” Klaus stopped her, he didn’t want to hear what he knew she was about to say. “No”Elena bawled her hands into a fist. “Why?” She asked, trying to keep herself strong. “I already told you, Elena.” Klaus sighed. Elena gritted her teeth and abruptly stood up. “Sit down Elena.” Klaus growled. She bawled her fists and walked off. Klaus would’ve followed after her but he had to deal with Leif first. “She’s a hybrid. How? I thought you could only turn werewolves.” Leif asked, clearly confused. Klaus filled him in on everything that happened, including Colby targeting Elena. “You’re certain this is what happened?” Leif asked. “Yes, why would I lie about that.” Klaus responded. “So will you help us deal with Colby and find out why he’s doing this?” Klaus asked, Klaus hated being in this position but Colby matched Klaus’s strength and was far stronger than Klaus’s siblings. The only person who could truly manage Colby and Loki was Leif. “I’m pretty sure I know the reason why he’s doing it, I will go talk to him… in return, I would like to spend some time with… what was her name? Elena?” Leif bargained. Klaus raised his eyebrows. “Why would you want to spend time with her?” Klaus asked, Elena was strictly his. “Curiosity. I want to test a theory.” Leif said, shrugging like it was no big deal. “I will only allow this if you agree that if there is ever something or someone against me, trying to wage war… you will stand alongside me. Even if it is your brother.” Klaus demanded. Leif thought about it and reluctantly agreed, telling himself that he would never let Loki or Colby get out of control to the point where they want to wage war on Klaus.

As Elena was in the bathroom throwing up the blood someone walked in. “Are you okay darling?” Throwing up blood was an extremely painful process for Elena, it made her feel as if her throat was on fire and it weakened her body exponentially. Elena reached out a shaky hand and flushed the toilet. She looked up and saw a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes. “I’m okay.” Elena said as she stood up straight, her body was pale and shaking. “You’re shaking, allow me to take you home.” Elena knew that Klaus had her trapped in here, he most likely got another witch to perform some kind of spell, or he would go and massacre her loved ones if she ever tried to ‘run’. “I'm staying here.” His eyebrows furrowed at that, why is the doppelganger staying here? He had thought his brother had already broken his curse and yet the doppelganger is still here. “Well then, let me take you up to your room, then you could tell me why you’re throwing up blood.” Elena didn’t even know who this was, but it was a very kind offer. “Sure… why not.”

As they were walking into the hallway, they saw Klaus waiting by the door to her room. “I see you found my doppelganger, Kol.” Klaus said, smirking as they walked closer. “Kol? As in your brother Kol?” Elena asked. “The one and only, darling.” Kol said with a wink. ‘great just what I needed, another original.’ Elena thought. Klaus looked at Elena, he noticed that once again she was pale, and his smirk fell off of his face. Klaus grabbed Elena roughly away from Kol. “Really Elena? Do I need to get someone to watch you at all times?” Klaus growled. Realizing what he was talking about, Elena snatched her arm away from Klaus and glared at him. Klaus chuckled menacingly. “Fine, have it your way, Elena.” Klaus grabbed Elena’s face and looked into her eyes. “You will stop forcing yourself to throw up blood, you will drink blood without protest from now on.” He compelled her and threw her on the ground. “You will meet with Leif tomorrow and whatever you do after that is none of my concern.” Klaus said walking away. She heard a loud crash coming from downstairs and Klaus yelled “GET OUT” to the remaining people that were left at the ball. “What was that about?” Kol asked, in an amused tone, helping Elena up. “It’s nothing.” Elena responded walking into her room, while Kol went downstairs. By the time Kol got downstairs he saw Rebekah, Elijah, and an outraged Klaus. “Klaus, stop this nonsense.” Elijah said as Klaus threw yet another item. “What is the meaning of this?” Elijah asked, seeing Kol with a very amused look on his face. “I believe Klaus just got into a fight with his lover.” Kol spoke up, and Klaus froze in place. “Lover?” Rebekah asked confused looking between Kol and Klaus. “Yeah, she was about yeigh high, tended to throw up blood, and I believe she is the doppelganger.” Kol said with a chuckle. “She is not my lover. I do not love, Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness.” Klaus growled. “Sure, whatever you say.” Kol said in a mocking tone, putting his hands up. “Are you seriously going on with that idiotic quote Nik?” Rebekah said, knowing the answer. “It’s not idiotic, because it’s true.” Klaus argued. “Niklaus, the girl is your soulmate… Don't mess this up because of this… this lie you have been convincing yourself of. You’ve loved once, surely you could do it again.” Elijah said. Klaus believed Elijah, he didn’t want to but Elijah was right, she was after all his soulmate. Klaus gritted his teeth “I don’t want to hear this. I DON'T NEED THIS. I DON’T NEED HER!” he yelled walking off. Rebekah cleared her throat. “I am going to go check up on Elena.” She announced and walked towards Elena’s room. By the time Rebekah got there, she was too late. Elena had already hopped out her window, realizing that there was no new spell keeping her there. She had to, no she needed to get out, staying there was seriously killing her mentally and physically. She needed a fresh start, somewhere that she could just be herself, without having people put their life on the line for her. Sure, she knew this was an extremely selfish choice, but her loved ones knew how to put up a fight, they knew how to survive on their own. She believed that her loved ones stood a chance against Klaus. She had written each of her loved ones a letter and planned to drop it off at her house. When she had gotten to her old house that held so many memories, she almost stopped herself from leaving, but she absolutely needed to go, and maybe she could do some soul searching while she was away. It was the middle of the night and she had realized she never was invited into her house, so instead of walking in she slipped each letter underneath the door and walked off, not looking back. Rebekah came down the stairs and looked at Kol and Elijah with a shocked expression on her face. “Sh- she’s gone.” Rebekah breathed. “WHAT” Klaus growled, overhearing them. “IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT!” Rebekah yelled, she had finally gotten a friend and Niklaus had ruined that. “IT’S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT, EVERY TIME WITHOUT FAIL YOU DESTROY MY LIFE!” Rebekah yelled with tears in her eyes. Klaus scoffed, but before he could say anything Rebekah stormed off into her room and slammed the door. Klaus looked at Elijah and Kol. “WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, FIND HER!” Klaus roared. “Klaus we are not you henchmen, you can’t tell us what to do.” Kol responded. Klaus growled at him, his eyes turning gold, and his fangs coming out. “Okay okay fine. You didn’t have to wolf out on me” Kol said walking out, he would cooperate, after all, he did just get that god-forsaken dagger pulled out of him. To say the least Elijah and Kol could not find Elena. Elena had left and no one knew if she was ever coming back.

Leif walked into Colby’s mansion and demanded to see him. “What is it?” Colby asked, agitated. It was the middle of the night Colby was wearing unbuttoned jeans and a wrinkled black shirt. He was in the middle of... “Why have you been messing with that doppelganger?” Leif demanded. Colby chuckled “You couldn’t tell?” Leif looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Leif knew exactly what Colby was talking about, but he wanted to make sure before he acted on it. “Do I need to say it out loud for you to understand? Have you gotten dense over the years?” Colby asked. “How can we be sure that she is who we think she is?” Leif asked. Colby sighed. “I spent time with her you know? I found her in a trance-like state like someone was using magic to make her feed and complete the transition, I’ve only recently found out that she is a hybrid, I have no idea how that was even possible. When I had snapped her out of her trance she had already massacred a whole town, and when she realized what she had done she was a mess. I had talked her down and told her that this wasn't her fault but she kept insisting that it was. It pained me to see her like that. She had reminded me so much of… her at that moment. I compelled her to forget everything that happened and decided to mess with her, to see her reaction to the messages I had sent her when she thought no one was looking. I had to be sure I wasn’t deluding myself. Leif, believe me, she’s the girl we have been searching for.” Leif didn’t know what to think, Colby had done this before with Katherina before she had shown her true colors, Leif would simply have to see for himself if she is indeed the girl who they have been looking for.

As Jeremy was walking out the door to go to the boarding house, he had noticed letters that had everyone’s name on them. He picked them up and went to the boarding house. Everyone would be there, they had been meeting up ever since Klaus had taken Elena. They had started by searching for a way to break the soulmate bond, but they had ended up with information about Elena that they could not handle alone. The witches on the other side had informed Bonnie that Elena was no normal doppelganger. They warned the group that many would come after Elena and if Elena ended up in the wrong hands the result would be catastrophic.

**Hey guys, imma be honest and say that I have no idea where I’m going with Elena running away. I needed her to find herself and do some soul searching and I knew that she was not going to get anywhere when she was trapped in that mansion with Klaus. She needs to grieve and realize that she isn’t at fault for most of the deaths or face the fact that they died for her sake and never stopped loving her. I am planing on making her character more stronger physically andmentally. Leif just got introduced and Kol has just gotten into town, I hope I did them both justice. I’m so excited for you to learn why the witches on the other side told the mystic falls gang that Elena is not a normal doppelgänger, and just what is the mystic falls gang up to? Also who or what have Colby, Leif, and maybe even Loki looking for?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.**

**No one’s POV**

It had been 5 months since Elena left mystic falls, surprisingly no one had gone to look for her except Klaus. He had stopped after the first few weeks he couldn’t find her. She deeply appreciated the fact that he did stop… hiding from him was incredibly difficult, every time she would turn she would spot Elijah, Kol, or some random vampires working for Klaus. During the first month, after a week of hearing or seeing no sign that Klaus was still looking for her, she had gone to a bar to drown her sorrows and mourn the deaths of all of her loved ones, she was finally ready to let go. After a few drinks, he had approached her. “Why so sad?” he had said to her. Elena looked at him with a blank face. “That’s none of your business.” She seriously did not want to be bothered. “You know, that wasn’t very nice.” He said, making a sad expression. “Seriously… what do you want?” Elena asked, a bit annoyed. He sighed and sat next to her. “You remind me of someone, her name was Helen.” He said, actually looking sad. “Was?” Elena asked, she was a bit intrigued, and besides, she couldn’t deny the fact that he was very good-looking.“She died, it was my fault.” He said looking down. “Oh.” was all Elena could muster up. After a moment of silence, Elena spoke up. “What happened?” He looked up at her and laughed a little. “I don’t like talking about it much, what about you? Something is clearly wrong if a pretty girl like you ends up in a broken-down bar like this.” After he looked up he realized Elena wasn’t going to respond, her facial expression didn’t change during the whole conversation, it was still indifferent.

He put his hand on her leg and she shot him a look telling him to stop. When he kept his hand on her leg she tried to physically move it, he was stronger than her… his power matched, maybe even rivaled Klaus’s. “You’re going by Elena now, right? You know, I’ve been watching you for a while. Sad story. Your adoptive parents died, while you miraculously survived, your adoptive dad had a chance to save himself or his wife but he chose you. Remind me to thank the blond-haired boyfriend of yours.” He said chuckling before continuing. “Your aunt… Jenna, I think, died in the sacrifice because of you. Your real mom died because she got involved with Klaus and Katherine. Here’s the kicker… Not too long ago you killed your birth father… tore him into little pieces… gruesome really.” He said laughing hysterically. “You know, I think this is karma for everything you put me through. I think we’re even now… don’t you sweetheart?” Elena had no clue what this guy was going on about, she had tried multiple times to remove his hand, or get up, but she had failed miserably. He swept some of Elena’s hair out of her face. Elena was getting frustrated, she wanted to leave but he was too strong. “What do you want?” She growled, her eyes shining golden. She had tried to control her anger but it was getting out of control. He nodded to someone out of Elena’s eyesight, she suddenly felt an unbearable headache and screamed out in pain. When it stopped the man chuckled and wagged his finger. “Try to control your temper, dear. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt again, now would we?” He said in a strict voice. Elena gritted her teeth, she was tired of people overpowering her, she hated being the damsel in distress. “Now as for what I want…” He stopped abruptly. Suddenly she felt a needle going into her skin, her skin felt like it was being set on fire, and then there was nothing but blackness.

**(Mystic falls, 2nd month since Elena left)**

“What do you mean they’ve been killed?” Klaus growled, throwing a table. Klaus had started creating his hybrid army, he needed something to take his mind off of the void in his heart, not that he would admit it. He had stopped looking for Elena after weeks of coming up with nothing. “It was done by three vampires and one witch.” The hybrid said. Klaus gritted his teeth. “You don’t say.” Klaus knew exactly who had been doing this, he tried everything to get rid of them, but the witches were protecting them. He had even threatened to kill their descendants, but they still chose to protect that stupid group. What could be so important that the witches were protecting them? He just would have to keep making more hybrids and keep them hidden until the time was right.

**(3 months later)**

Klaus officially had seven towns under his control, thanks to his hybrids. Rebekah and Kol had left town, Elijah was the only one who stayed with Klaus.“Three vampires and a witch are demanding to speak to you, they say it’s very important.” Mia said. Klaus looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and smirked. “Well, what are you waiting for? Bring them in.” After a moment Mia walked back in. “They say you compelled them to not set foot on this property until you said they could.” She stated. “Ah, yes.” Klaus said getting up to undo his compulsion. Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan walked into Klaus’s parlor. “Nice house, it’s very… you.” Damon said sarcastically. “Damon!” Caroline squealed, he had promised to be serious. “You lot have been killing my hybrids, and yet you come here. Like a lamb to the slaughter.” Klaus said in a dark tone, walking back over to his chair. “Not anymore.” Stefan announced. “And why not?” Klaus looked at the four. “It's about-” Stefan started, only to be cut off by Damon. “Elena.” Klaus flinched at her name. “She is no longer my problem.” Klaus announced. “Maybe she wasn’t a month ago, but trust me, she certainly will be.” Caroline argued. “What are you trying to say? Is she in some kind of trouble?” Elijah said, making his presence known. “Yes.” Stefan said only to be interrupted. “No.” Damon scoffed. “Maybe... we don’t know.” Caroline answered. “Explain.” Elijah requested. “Elena is not a normal doppelganger.” Bonnie stated. “Well of course she isn’t. She’s a hybrid thanks to my mother.” Klaus interrupted. “Not in that way.” Caroline said, rolling her eyes. “You know how you’re each other’s soulmates… well apparently that’s not all you are. You’ve heard of yin and yang, right? You’re technically that but in wolf form.” Caroline concluded. “Have you ever heard of the tale of the orekatua wolves?” Bonnie asked. “I believe it was about the two most powerful wolves that have ever existed.” Elijah answered. “Yes, they were also soulmates… Sound familiar?” Caroline added. “So you’re saying Klaus and Elena are these orekatua wolves?” Elijah asked. “Yes, but that’s not all. The reason we came is-” Caroline started only to be interrupted by Bonnie. “The witches believe that something is wrong with Elena.” Bonnie states. Klaus looked at her. “Wrong how?” He asked, eerily calm. “We don’t know, but they say that something bad is coming and the witches say we need to prevent it as soon as possible.” Bonnie answered. “So then, why are you here?” Klaus asked. He was going to make them say it. Caroline huffed. “We need your help.” Stefan replied. “And why should I? After you killed my hybrids.” Klaus stated nonchalantly. “Elena could single-handedly end the world and you’re not helping because we killed your hybrids? Unbelievable.”Caroline huffed. “We’ll help.” Elijah stated. “We will?” Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised. “Niklaus, this is your soulmate. If something happens your hybrids will most likely die. So I say once again, we will help.” Elijah concluded. The group looked at Klaus. “Fine.” He answered. “Good, now all we have to do is contact Leif, Loki, and Colby.” Caroline concluded in a happy tone. Klaus and Elijah were taken aback. “They won’t help us. Niklaus managed to anger Leif.” Elijah stated. “Because Elena took it upon herself to run away.” Klaus growled bitterly. “Trust me, they’ll want to help.” Damon stated. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other then at the group. “There’s something you don’t know about Elena-” Bonnie started. “Should we tell them this?” Caroline asked, stopping Bonnie. “If they’re going to help us, they need to know the whole story.” Bonnie answered.

Bonnie turned back to Klaus and Elijah. “Elena is a reincarnation of a doppelganger named Helen. We don’t know much about Elena’s past life, and I’m not sure if Elena is even aware of this fact. Helen was given to Ayana when she was a baby and Ayana raised her as her own. One day Helen was on the brink of death when the witches on the other side informed Ayana about a reincarnation spell that would only work on Helen, and Ayana used the spell.” Bonnie stated. “That doesn’t explain why you want to ask Loki, Leif, and Colby for help.” Klaus announced. “They knew each other, we don’t know much other than that. The witches wouldn’t tell us.” Caroline pouted. “I guess we will find out for ourselves.” Klaus mused. Elijah pulled out his phone and called Leif. “Elijah?” Leif asked, Elijah had never called him before so it was surprising, to say the least. “Hello, Leif. Klaus and I had something important to discuss with you, Colby, and Loki.” Elijah stated. Leif scoffed. “Of course Klaus put you up to this. Tell Klaus I have nothing to discuss with him.” Leif responded, normally he’s not like this. “It’s about Helen.” Caroline yelled into the phone. Elijah looked at Caroline and she just shrugged. The other line went dead silent. Leif was in absolute shock, he had no idea what to say. “How do you know about Helen.” He asked in a deadly tone. “I’m sure you have wondered if my doppelganger is indeed the reincarnation of Helen.” Klaus stated. “And is she?” Leif asked. “The witches believe that she is.” Elijah stated. Leif let out a shaky sigh. “Where did you want to meet?” Leif asked. “Klaus’s place in mystic falls.” Elijah replied. “We will be there as soon as we can.”

**(1 week later)**

Leif, Colby, and Loki walked into the mikaelson’s mansion. “Will someone tell me why you two brought me here?” Loki growled. “Chill Loki.” Colby said, laughing. Elijah had walked out of the room to greet their guests, they couldn’t have arrived at a better time, everyone was there about to discuss Elena. “Follow me.” Elijah announced, leading them into the parlor. As soon as Loki spotted Klaus he stopped. “Are you kidding me? Why did you bring me here, Leif?” Loki stated in a deadly tone, glaring at Klaus. “They want… It’s about-” Colby said, nervously, unable to finish his sentence. “Helen, It’s about Helen.” Leif announced. Loki clenched his fist tightly, then let out a heartless, deadly chuckle. “THIS? AGAIN? I understand Colby, but you Leif? It’s like you two are begging for me to kill you.” Loki yelled outraged. “Loki, I guarantee you that this… She’s back, Loki. I felt it as soon as I met her, so did Colby. And the witches-” Loki stopped Leif right there. “Witches.” Loki said letting out another chuckle, sending chills down Caroline’s spin. “Don’t tell me you’ve seriously gone to them, they’re the reason she’s gone! She’s gone and she’s never coming back. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.” Loki stated, sounding like he had gone insane. “You know, Loki. You’re right… It’s not like Ayana didn’t do a spell when Helen was on the brink of death, it’s not as if we didn’t feel the intensity of the magic while she was performing the spell.” Colby said seriously. “And yet, no one, not even Leif himself could find the spell that Ayana had used. Have you ever stopped to think that it was all a trick? To help us move on. Who knows if Ayana ever truly loved Helen.” Loki growled, suddenly Loki dropped to the floor. “He’s going to be out for a while, I’m giving him my memories of what the witches had told me. It’s quicker this way since it seemed like you weren’t getting through to him.” Bonnie announced. Leif nodded.

“Where is she?” Colby asked. After they explained that Elena had run away, and filled them in on the information they had learned about Elena, Loki woke up. “Okay. I believe you, but if this is a trick-”“It’s not.” Bonnie cleared her throat before continuing. “Now that we’ve got you three on our side, we should find Elena.” Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from the entrance. The whole room stopped and watched as Katherine entered the room with the hybrids. “Well, well if it isn’t Katherina.” Klaus mocked. “More boy toys?” Damon mused, hinting at the group behind her. Katherine looked very unsettled before regaining her composure. “Nope.” Katherine said, popping the p. “Elena’s” Katherine announced, smirking. They all narrowed their eyes in confusion. “What?” Caroline blurted out. Katherine turned around to the hybrids. “I’m perfectly fine, as you can see. You can go away now.” The hybrids looked at each other nervously. “If something happens to you… she’ll kill us.” The youngest one said with a terrified look in his eyes. Katherine scoffed. “If you don’t leave, I’ll kill you.” The youngest one gulped. The oldest hybrid threw a device to Katherine. “If you are in danger, press that, we’ll be near.” He said, leading the rest of them out of the house. Katherine rolled her eyes and waited for them to get far enough so she could talk without them hearing her. “Mind filling us in, grumpy?” Damon said. Katherine opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find the right words.“Cat got your tongue?” Damon quipped. “Is this how you’re coping with Elena breaking up with the two of you? More sarcastic words than usual?” Katherine giggled. “She didn’t break up with me, Katherine, and she didn’t date Damon.” Stefan announced. “So she’s cheating on you.” Katherine laughed, just when she thought this couldn’t get any better. “What are you talking about?” Stefan asked. “Oh, you didn’t know?” Katherine said with a sympathetic look on her face. “Stop with the lies Katherine-” Damon said but was interrupted. “I’m not lying. Of course, it isn’t shocking to me why you would think that considering…” Katherine stopped deep in thought. “Considering?” Bonnie questioned. “She’s not the same girl you remember.” Katherine added. “And you’re here to what, warn us?” Damon asked sarcastically. “Only one of you.” She said looking directly at Stefan. “You should get out while you still can, they’re planning something big and personally I don’t like it.” She stated, looking Stefan dead in the eyes. “What are they planning?” Leif asked. Katherine opened her mouth and closed it, mentally groaning. “You can’t say.” Damon said intrigued. Katherine tilted her head at him and smirked.

“You’re saying that she’s been compelled.” Elijah stated. “That’s ridiculous, the only people who can compel vampires is the original family and those three.” Klaus scoffed. “Well, apparently not.” Colby stated. “You said Elena’s different… what did you mean by that?” Stefan asked. Katherine actually looked like she was going to answer but she stopped herself and smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.” Klaus was growing tired of Katherine avoiding questions. Klaus pinned Katherine against the wall roughly. “Answer him” Klaus growled. Katherine gulped, until she realized the button had been pressed. “Shit.” Katherine said annoyed. The hybrids busted in the room and pushed Klaus off of Katherine. Klaus was shocked, they were hybrids, but they were not made by him. Klaus growled and started pulling their hearts out one by one. The hybrids were incredibly weak compared to Klaus. Klaus grabbed Katherine by the throat with a bloodied hand. “Explain.” He demanded. Katherine gulped. “I told you their Elena’s.” Katherine choked out. Klaus reluctantly let her go. “How?” He breathed. “Well she is an original hybrid like you, it’s not really surprising she would be able to create hybrids herself.” Bonnie answered. Katherine raised an eyebrow. “How exactly did she become a hybrid anyway? It was quite a shock when she told me, but she never told me how because of that boyfriend of hers.” Katherine stated, hatred clear in her voice when she mentioned Elena’s boyfriend.

“If I didn’t know any better it would seem like you two are friends.” Damon quipped. “You could say that.” Katherine stated. Caroline busted out laughing and Katherine looked at her. “You and Elena?” Damon quipped. “You do realize Elena despises you, right?” Caroline asked. “I told you, she’s not the girl you remember.” Katherine said, rolling her eyes. “Explain.” Klaus demanded. Katherine seemed lost in thought for a moment. “She’s bloodthirsty, at times she’s cold-hearted and cruel, when she’s angry she gets blinded by rage, but in some ways, I suppose she is the same.” Katherine stated. “And her boyfriend?” Damon asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Katherine scoffs before answering. “He’s extremely powerful, he has a witch near him at all times and He’s ruthless. When she’s with him she’s like a dog wanting to please its owner. It’s pathetic really.” Katherine said. She didn’t really like Elena, however, Elena was offering her protection and from what Katherine saw Elena could definitely provide it, so she would have to play nice at least for now.

Loki turned to Leif and Colby. “And you’re sure the girl she just described is Helen.” Loki questioned, this did not sound like Helen at all. Leif and Colby nodded so Loki let it go. “Helen?” Katherine questioned. “Nevermind that, did you catch the name of Elena’s boyfriend?” Klaus asked. Katherine opened her mouth and closed it, rolling her eyes. “Wait, you said Elena acts like she wants to please her boyfriends whenever she’s around him?” Bonnie asked. Katherine looked at her and nodded. “And he has witches on his side?” Katherine nodded once again, curious where Bonnie is going with this. “And she’s acting like a completely different person according to you…” Bonnie paused before continuing, “This is just a theory but I think magic was involved somehow.” She finished. “You think he’s controlling Elena?” Caroline asked completely shocked. “That could be possible.” Katherine announced. “Is there a way to get her to mystic falls?” Bonnie asked. Katherine thought about this for a moment. “Possibly, but what’s in it for me?” Katherine asked. “Well, you would get to leave here with your life.” Klaus answered cheekily. Katherine rolled her eyes “I will hold you on that, because depending on how this conversation goes, Elena might kill me.” Katherine stated seriously. She picked up her phone and looked at them. “Don’t make a sound.” She said before clicking the dail button. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. “Hello, who is this?” The hybrid said. “It’s Katherine- '' Before Katherine could continue the phone hung up. Katherine scoffed and rolled her eyes, while everyone in the room laughed at her. “Shut up!” she huffed, calling again. This time when the phone answered they could hear a sigh and what sounded like people cleaning up in the background. “What do you want?” The hybrid asked with an attitude. “I need to speak to Elena.” They all heard the girl gulp. “Now is really not a good time-” Katherine interrupted her. “This is urgent.” They all heard the girl sigh. “Hey paige can you take the phone to our queen?” The girl asked another hybrid. “What? No. Are you crazy, Ari? I don’t have a death wish.” Paige said walking away. Ari sighed again and walked towards Elena’s room. They heard a big bang from the other line. Ari knocked on the door three times while the guards looked at her with their eyes large. “Hey I dont think you should go in there.” One of the guards said as Ari was about to open the door. “I have to, Katherine is on the phone and says it’s urgent.” Ari stated. Both of the guards scoffed. “Be careful” The other guard stated as they heard another loud bang in the room. One of the guards knocked loudly before opening the door.

Elena turned to the door, her eyes were golden and her fangs were out. Ari bowed before she started talking and Elena’s fangs slowly went away. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, my queen, but Katherine is on the phone and she says it’s urgent.” Elena has a cold, murderous look in her eyes and holds her hand out. Ari quickly walks up and places the phone in Elena’s hand and quickly walks back to her spot. “What.” Elena growled into the phone. Everyone was shocked at Elena’s tone, except for Katherine. “What’s got you into such a bad mood?” Katherine teased. Elena’s eyes turned back to their original brown color. “Kat.” Elena warned. “Okay okay” Katherine said, as everyone who knew Elena looked at eachother still in shock. “What happened? Or are you just wasting my time? Not that I’d mind either way.” Elena said shooing Ari away. Ari nodded, bowed, and left the room thankful that she didn’t end up like Toby. Elena brutally killed Toby when she went berserk in her room, although she did hold a memorial for him, she didn’t shed one tear or have a sympathetic look on her face. The hybrids all loved, adored, and feared their queen, she had shown them a soft side of her from time to time, they were completely loyal to Elena with or without the sire bond, she taught them how to live as a hybrid and how to control themselves when they turned. The hybrids view her as a mother figure and would do absolutely anything for her. They hate Elena’s boyfriend, not that they would ever show or even talk about it for two reasons one being that it would be extremely rude to their queen and two he could kill them without even batting an eye, the weaker one’s that is. “Why? Trouble in paradise?” Katherine asked. Elena sighed loudly. “I take that as a yes, what happened?” Katherine asked. “No, you first. What’s so urgent kat?” Elena demanded. “Elena try not to go mad when I tell you this.” Katherine started cautiously. “What is it Katherine?” Katherine bit her lip and looked at Klaus. “Klaus is holding Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Bonnie captive.” Elena sighed, sounding annoyed. “That all?” She asked. “You don’t sound too concerned about it.” Katherine said. “Well, they probably did something to piss him off… Why don’t you go rescue them?” Elena ordered, more than asked. “I tried to, but Klaus killed the hybrids you sent with me, I barely got out alive.” Katherine said, wondering how Elena would react. “WHAT” Elena growled, clearly angry. “I sent ten of my hybrids with you and somehow you’re the only one that survived.” Elena chuckled humorlessly. “Katherine, be honest with me. Did you plan this?” Elena asked with a deadly tone. “Yes Elena because I’m stupid enough to cross you and your boyfriend.” Katherine said mockingly. It was quiet for a few minutes, Elena was silently mourning her fallen hybrids.

“Are you coming back? Now that you’re unprotected?” Elena asked, breaking the silence. “And leave you’re precious loved ones to the mercy of Klaus?” Katherine asked. “It’s not like you can do it by yourself, and sure I could send some hybrids to you, but they don’t like you very much.” Elena quipped. “Why don’t you come then?” Katherine asked. Elena was quiet for a moment, she was not expecting that question. “I’d have to ask-'' Katherine stopped Elena right there. “Why?” Katherine groaned, she was seriously getting annoyed that Elena acted this way every time he just happened to be brought up. “You know why kat, remember what he did the last time you dragged me away without me telling him where we were going? It was-” Someone opened Elena’s door, she looked and smiled. “Who’s on the phone with you?” He asked. Katherine rolled her eyes. ‘Is that?’ Caroline mouthed to Katherine, and Katherine nodded her head confirming that he is Elena’s boyfriend. They heard Elena get up and kiss him. Elena broke the kiss and leaned back looking him in the eyes with a light smile on her lips. She could get lost in his emerald green eyes. “Kat.” She answered in a light loving voice.“I don’t know why you didn’t let me kill her when we had the chance.” He groaned. She narrowed her eyes and he raised his hands. “I'm just joking, sweetheart.” He said, as she started giggling. “I love it when you call me that.” She said. “Elena, i'm still here, if you haven’t noticed.” Katherine said groaning. “Right.” Elena stated she had completely forgotten she was still on the phone. “Why don’t you hang up the phone, sweetheart.” he said caressing her cheek. She looked at his hand and back at him unsure of what to do. “It’s urgent I-” She started before he stopped her. “Shhhhh” he said, putting one finger on her lip. “Katherine will be fine, Elena. Don’t you trust me?” he said rubbing his hand up and down Elena’s arm. Stefan tightened his face, he couldn’t stand to hear him talking to Elena like that, and Klaus may have looked fine on the outside but he was raging on the inside. “Of course I do.” She said quietly, sounding like she was in some kind of trance, and ended the phone call. “That’s my girl.” He said proudly. “Well, it certainly seems like the witch’s theory was correct.” Klaus announced, breaking the silence. “What the hell was that?” Caroline yelled outraged. “I’ve heard that voice before…” Loki stated trying to figure out where. “Well, he is as strong as you so it’s not surprising that you may have heard his voice somewhere.” Katherine reasoned. Loki nodded slowly, Katherine’s answer did make sense to him but he couldn’t help but get a bad feeling.

**Hey guys, sorry for taking longer than I usually do I’ve been a bit busy. Also I’m not sure if you guys remember reading how Colby’s lackey Jessica mentioned Elena having sire-bond, I had completely forgotten about that until now... so that won’t be happening. Also I never mentioned what happened to Jessica, she had escaped and went back to Colby, she’s currently being punished, sadly. How are you guys liking the new Elena and her mysterious boyfriend? I thought it would be nice to have Katherine and Elena as friends, at least for a little bit. I hope you’re enjoying this fanfic! Until next time ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form.

  
  
**3rd person POV**

Elena's boyfriend had been gone when she woke up, she assumed he had some business to attend to. It was fine by her because she had something important to do. She got out of the bed and grabbed her phone while Skyler picked out her clothes for the day, Elena told her she didn't have to, but Skyler insisted and told her it was an honor to pick out her queen's outfit. She dialed Katherine's number and waited for her to pick up. Katherine, Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Loki, Leif, and Colby stayed at the Mikaelson's mansion for the night. The ringing phone had pretty much woken everyone but Katherine up. Caroline groaned and threw a pillow at Katherine.

"Rude." Katherine said in a snarky tone, opening her eyes. Katherine realized her phone was ringing and looked at the name.

"It's Elena." She said holding up one finger telling them not to make any sound and answered the phone.

"About time, kat. I'm surprised at the fact that Klaus hadn't found you a long time ago, with you being a heavy sleeper." Elena said with a small attitude.

Katherine rolled her eyes at that. "What's got you in another bad mood?" Katherine asked. Elena sighed, looking at Skyler, who was still trying to find the perfect outfit.

"You know why." Elena said, raising her voice.

"Oh, right... so why'd you call?" Katherine asked.

"We're coming to mystic falls." Elena announced.

"We?" Katherine asked, already knowing who 'we' was.

"Me, my hybrids, and..." Elena said, stopping abruptly.

Klaus and Elijah came downstairs, loudly, and Caroline threw a pillow at them telling them to be quiet. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Hey kat?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed at Klaus and Elijah.

"Hmm?" Katherine answered, hoping Elena ignored that sound.

"You are alone, right?" Katherine mentally cussed in her head.

"Yeah, why?" Katherine responded. It was quiet for a minute.

"You're lying." Elena growled.

"Fine, fine. You caught me. Yes, I'm with someone." Katherine stated, trying to calm her down.

"Who is it, and more importantly how was it?" Elena asked teasingly.

"What do you think?" Skyler said coming out of the closet with a skin-tight black dress, a leather jacket, and black high heels. Elena looked up at Skyler and smiled slightly.

"I like it." Elena said, Skyler smiled proudly, laid the outfit out, bowed, and practically skipped out the room.

"I should get going..." Katherine said.

"I asked for a name." Elena reminded her. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Liam." She answered, making up a random name.

"You're no fun, Kat." Elena said, very annoyed,knowing Katherine had just made up a random name.

"I have to go, when should I expect you to arrive?" Katherine asked.

"You'll know when we get there." Elena said rudely and hung up the phone.

"My queen, everyone is downstairs." Oliver, one of her guards, announced.

Elena nodded, and he bowed and walked out of the room. Elena soon came out of the room, wearing the outfit Skyler had picked out. She walked to the front of the room and raised her head.

"I have been informed that Luke, Brady, Zach, Oscar, Toby, Jacob, Travis, Harry, Leo, and Tom have all been killed, they fought bravely till the end." She announced. She heard a few gasps and saw a few people crying.

"We will hold a memorial for these 10 brave hybrids tonight." Elena concluded, walking off.

Elena was about to walk into her room when she felt someone grab her hand lightly. Elena looked down and saw Leo's little brother, Alexander with tears down his face.

"Can I please come to my brother's memorial?" He blurted out.

Alexander was 9 years old, he hadn't even triggered his curse. He wasn't the only wolf that lived in the mansion, many packs joined Elena's ranks, recognizing her as their queen, Elena did not turn anyone younger than 16 into a hybrid, when they were 16 it would be entirely their choice to become a hybrid or stay a werewolf.

"It will be very dangerous for you to go, I'm sure you understand that." Elena said with a deadly serious tone.

"I understand, but I need to be there for my brother, my queen, please?" He begged.

Elena understood where he was coming from, Alexander's parents had died when he was younger and all he had was his brother Leo, who was now dead.

"I will allow it, but you will stay by my side at all times." Elena replied.

"Thank you, my queen." Alexander said, smiling softly.

Marcus, Leo's friend, looked over and saw Alexander holding the queen's arm, he rushed over.

"I am so sorry, my queen. Forgive him, he is still young and doesn't know what he's doing." Marcus said, pulling Alexander's arm away from Elena.

Everyone nearby stopped what they were doing and looked to see what was going on.

"There is nothing to be forgiven." Elena replied.

Marcus was confused for a second until he realized that the queen was okay with young Alexander grabbing her arm, if it was anyone else they would end up injured severely.

"My apologies for interrupting, my queen." Marcus said, with his head down.

"You are forgiven." Elena stated and opened her room door.

Elena started walking into the room and paused.

"Alexander, have you forgotten already?" Elena asked, reminding him of what she said.

"I thought you meant during the memorial." He answered, walking into her room.

Marcus was shocked, the only people who were able to go into the queen's room were Nasir (Elena's boyfriend), Skyler, and her guards.

"Tell Skyler to come to my room." Elena demanded.

Marcus nodded walking away to find Skyler. Elena was in the middle of a conversation with Alexander when Skyler entered the room.

"Skyler." Elena said, looking up at her.

"Yes, my queen?" Skyler looked shocked, seeing that Leo's little brother was in the queen's room, before regaining her composure.

"Can you bring an outfit he can wear to the memorial." Elena demanded.

Skyler's eyes grew wide, he wasn't even a werewolf yet, and the queen was going to bring him.

"Of course, my queen." Skyler said, leaving the room. Elena stood up and opened the door, finding two guards standing there.

"Oliver, Aiden." Elena said.

"Yes, my queen?" They asked, surprised she used their name.

"During the memorial I want you to watch over Alexander, protect him if anything should go wrong." Elena demanded.

"Yes, my queen." Aiden and Oliver responded.

Skyler had finally arrived and gave Alexander his clothes. Elena instructed Skyler to tell the other hybrids to turn and she would meet them at the usual memorial spot. Skyler nodded and left the room, Oliver and Aiden following behind her. Alexander came out of the bathroom dressed in all black. Elena went into the bathroom and pushed the door, leaving the door cracked a little. She took off all of her clothes and started turning, It had only taken her 1 minute to fully turn. She used her snout to open the door, Alexander stared at her in amazement. He had only seen many wolves since he and his brother got there, but none of them could even come close to the queen's wolf form, she was magnificent. Elena led him out of the house and towards the memorial, he had never been to a memorial held by wolves before, he didn't know what to expect.

As they got to the memorial sight he saw hundreds maybe even thousands of wolves and hybrids together. It just so happened to be a full moon that night, otherwise, the normal wolves wouldn't be able to attend unless they were the family of whoever died. They all had their heads and tails low, They all had similar body language, except Elena. Elena's head was held high, but her tail was low as if she was showing a little sympathy for the fallen hybrids. Alexander stayed close to Elena as all the wolves looked at her. Elena sat in silence for a few moments before raising her head and howled. When she finished howling, another wolf howled, and more kept adding on. It sounded like individual cries, instead of the pack being united like it usually is. Elena leaned her head on his leg, comforting him in a way. The howling died down as the sun began to rise. The wolves waited, Alexander wasn't sure what for until Elena stood up. Elena's head went down and her eyes closed, all of the wolves copied her until she let out one long sorrowful howl. Then the normal wolves scattered, while the hybrids held their heads down a little longer before leaving.

Elena led Alexander back towards the house and into her room. Elena entered the bathroom and closed the door fully, leaving Alexander in her room. She transitioned back into her human form and put on her clothes. As she went back into her room she found Alexander sleeping in her bed. She covered him up and a slight smile was on her lips. Alexander woke up and found Elena watching him with a slight smile on her lips, it was rare that the queen smiled, he wondered what caused her to smile. Suddenly something dawned on him.

"What will happen to me now?" He asked, with a shaky voice.

"Hmm?" She said tilting her head.

"Now that my brother is... I don't have a family anymore, no one to look after me."

"It's up to you, I suppose. If you did stay, I would take it upon myself to look after you, and take care of you."

Alexander looked up and smiled at her.

"I think I would like that."

Elena nodded and stood up. She told one of the guards to fix up the room next to her's, she had asked Alexander what color he wanted his new room to be, he had told her dark blue. Elena hired someone to paint Alexander's new room. After the paint dried she got one of the guards tobring Alexander's belongings into his room and ordered Skyler to decorate the room, which Skyler was happy to do. After a few days passed of Alexander being spoiled by Elena, all of the hybrids recognized Alexander as their prince, although they wouldn't say it out loud, unsure of how their queen would feel about it.

In the middle of the night Alexander let out an ear piercing scream that woke everyone up. Elena and the guards rushed to his room wondering what happened, they were relieved when they found out it was just a nightmare. Elena went to the side of his bed and held his hand. He had this terrified look on his face, she recognized that look, because she once had made that same face when she had nightmares of her dead family members. She pulled him into a hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." She said, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm down.

"I'm scared, mom."

Elena paused for a moment and pulled back. She looked at him for a moment, taking the moment in. After a moment of silence she smiled.

"There's no need for you to be scared, because I will always be here for you."

He looked at her with teary eyes and launched himself into her arms. Every hybrid and werewolf heard everything, they were overjoyed. The queen had never shown this kind of affection before thanks to Nasir. That night Alexander fell asleep in Elena's arms, the guards had left the room not wanting to interrupt. Elena ended up falling asleep, keeping Alexander in a hug. Skyler had picked out Elena's and Alexander's outfit and laid them in Alexander's room quietly, not wanting to wake them up. When Nasir walked into the mansion, everyone knew things were going back to the way it was before. Nasir went straight to Elena's room, where he found Elena and Alexander playing games and laughing. Elena looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Nasir, but he didn't share the smile. She got up and wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him lovingly. He grabbed her and gently led her out the room to avoid the hybrids turning against him. When he got them to somewhere private he let go and looked at her, noting the changes in her.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Business." He said, like always.

She nodded slowly, not intending to ask more about the subject.

"Tell me, Elena, do you care about these hybrids?" Nasir asked in a cold tone.

Elena narrows her eyes, confused as to why he would ask that.

"Yes, of course, I care about them, they're a part of my pack." Elena answered.

Nasir slapped Elena, putting all of his strength in the slap. Elena's eyes turned golden and her fangs extended. Elena growled, getting ready to attack.

"Don't" He said in a demanding voice.

She didn't know why, but she stopped, her eyes went back to brown and her teeth went back to normal. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Stop this foolishness, Elena. All you need is me." He said lifting her head.

"I'm not being foolish-" Elena growled, only to be interrupted.

"Really? You weren't just playing games and laughing with that, that child." Nasir yelled, disgusted with her behavior.

Before Elena could respond he grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen to me Elena, you don't need them, all you need is me." He said firmly

"I don't need them, all I need is you" Elena repeated monotonously.

"Good." Nasir said, seeing that her eyes were firmer and cold just like he liked them.

They both had no idea they were being watched. Skyler had just been searching for clothes that she had misplaced when she heard Elena and Nasir walk into the room. She didn't want to disturb them, so she stayed hidden. What she saw angered her, she always knew that Nasir had some kind of control over Elena. The hybrids and werewolves never said or did anything about it because they didn't know what he had over Elena and there was the fact that he was stronger than them. This was the final straw, they needed to stop Nasir.

When Elena and Nasir left the room, Skyler knew exactly what to do. She called a meeting and it would be held that night. Most of the hybrids and werewolves would be there, the ones who wouldn't be there would be informed of what the meeting was about, seeing as they didn't want it to be obvious that they were up to something. The night came quicker than expected, Elena had spent the day with Nasir. She completely ignored the hybrids and werewolves. It was a good thing that all of the wolves younger than 18 went camping, they wouldn't be back until the end of the month, which meant Alexander didn't have to see Elena this way. It was finally time for the meeting, Nasir had left the mansion and Elena was sleeping, the only people who weren't at the meeting were the guards and the werewolves who hadn't triggered their curse. After Skyler informed everyone of what happened, it was up to the six beta's to decide on what to do.

"Nasir has gone too far." Cleo, one of the six betas, announced.

"We need to put a stop to this." Adrian added in agreement.

"We would lose too many, we cannot risk it." Tomas, another beta, protested.

"Tomas is right, Nasir is more powerful than us, and he would have the queen on his side. It would be a losing battle." Caine added.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing while he corrupts the queen." Matthew argued.

"There is something we could try... but you won't like it." Maya announced.

"Well, what is it?" Caine asked, waiting to hear what Maya had to say.

"Kathrine." Maya stated seriously, she heard scoffs throughout the room at the mention of Kathrine's name.

"I've had someone spy on Katherine and I had learned that she is with the original family and Loki, Leif, and Colby. For those of you who don't know they are the strongest and oldest vampires in existence. It just so happens that they are together to discuss our queen, that's as much as my spy could hear." Maya concluded.

Cleo thought about this newfound information, she would have to officially decide because she was Elena's 2nd in command.

"Are they fighting for or against our queen?" Cleo asked.

Cleo knew that their queen and Katherine got along, but it could've just been an act, she would not- no could not put their queen in danger.

"I don't know, but it seems like they are fighting for our queen. I think it's worth the risk." Maya concluded.

Cleo looked around seeing everyone but Caine nod in agreement with Maya.

"And you? What is your opinion on this?" Cleo asked, needing to be 100% sure about this.

Caine was weighing the positives and negatives about the situation, Maya was right it would be worth the risk, they couldn't have Nasir controlling their queen.

"I agree with Maya." he answered, with that Cleo's mind was made up.

"Ari, call Katherine." Cleo demanded.

Ari opened the phone and dialed Katherine's number.

Katherine was in a middle of a discussion with the group when she got the call. When she saw the number calling her eyebrows furrowed. The conversation paused and they all looked at Katherine.

"Something wrong?" Klaus quipped.

"Maybe..." She said answering the phone.

Ari handed Cleo the phone.

"Katherine." Cleo remarked in a disgusted tone.

Before Katherine could respond with a snarky comment Cleo started again.

"We know your little secret... that you've been hanging with the Mikaelson's, Loki, Leif, and Colby." Cleo announced.

Katherine looked around and tilted her head.

"Who says it's a secret?" She asked, knowing that if Elena knew this she would've launched an attack on Katherine already.

Cleo scowled, this was why she hated Katherine.

"If my queen were to find out about this, you'd be dead... So we are offering you protection, as long as you fulfill one condition." Cleo announced, dead serious.

Katherine was intrigued as to what they wanted in exchange, she knew she had no protection at the moment. Even if she was with powerful people they wouldn't care a lick if she died.

"I'm listening." She stated with curiosity full in her voice.

"We want to get rid of Nasir, he's gone too far, and we can not allow this... relationship to continue. We want an alliance with the Mikealson's, Loki, Leif, and Colby." Cleo demanded, her tone full of hatred and disgust were very clear when she said the words 'Nasir' and 'relationship'.

Loki, Leif, and Colby's eyes went wide when they heard Nasir's name.

"What do you mean gone too far, what happened?" Katherine asked, if people didn't know any better they would say Katherine sounded concerned for Elena.

"Doesn't matter do we have a deal or not?" Cleo asked, not wanting to repeat what happened to their queen.

Before Katherine could speak Loki grabbed her phone.

"Nasir is his name?" Loki questioned.

Cleo immediately knew who it was.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?" Cleo asked, she knew the bare minimum about those three, but in other people's opinion, she knew more about them than the average vampire.

"Describe him." Loki demanded, with a harsh tone.

"Only if you, Leif, Colby, and the Mikealson's help us." Cleo demanded she knew this was a risky move, but this was the best way.

"We will, just describe him." Loki sounded desperate, it was very out of character for him.

The tone in Loki's voice reminded him of the last time he heard that tone come from Loki, that was when Helen died in their arms.

"I want to hear the others say it too." Cleo added, wanting to be sure they all would help.

"I will help." Leif said, immediately after Cleo finished.

"Same here." Colby added.

They looked at Klaus and Elijah waiting for them to agree.

"I will help, I give you my word." Elijah didn't know why Loki, Leif, and Colby agreed so fast.

Elijah agreed because he cared about Elena and wanted to help her. They all stared Klaus down, waiting for him to answer.

"Bloody hell... I'll help." Klaus responded, finally giving in.

"He has black hair, olive skin, and emerald green eyes." Cleo said, satisfied that they now had the means to get rid of Nasir.

Loki tightened his fists, it's just as he feared, but how was it possible. After a minute of shock, Loki went berserk. He started breaking furniture and destroying the Mikealson's mansion, Leif and Colby just stood in shock, not helping the situation. Klaus was the one who stopped Loki.

"HOW IS THAT BASTARD STILL ALIVE?" Loki shouted, angrily.

Leif snapped out of his shocked state and went to his brother.

"He must have been the one to move the spell, he most likely copied it and got a witch to perform the spell." Leif said.

"What sick game is he playing? How dare he show his face, after what he did!" Colby growled.

"What exactly did he do?" Damon asked.

"It's not important at the moment. We need to get her back, or at the very least, we need to get her away from him." Leif announced.

"When will Elena be coming to mystic falls?" Katherine asked.

If anyone would know it would be Cleo since Elena wouldn't say anything.

"We will be there in 2 days, when you come up with a plan call this number and I'll get everyone on board." Cleo said, hanging up before Katherine had a chance to respond.

**Elena's POV** **** **(2 days later)**

This town.. Is just so suffocating. I've been here for like one second and I can't stand it here. I seriously don't know how i've lived here for so long. I can't wait to leave, as a matter of fact I want to leave right now. My loved ones can handle themselves... I know I shouldn't think like that, it sounds so unlike me. I need to help my loved ones, after all they would help me.

'Even if you didn't want them to?' a voice in her head asked

Elena shook her head, trying to snap out of her thoughts. An arm wrapped around me and I smiled, knowing it was my boyfriend. He walked me into a small bar that I hadn't even known was there. He led me to a booth and I sat down, I thought he was going to sit down with me until he told me to stay there, he had some business to attend to. I nodded in response, I was seriously getting sick of him ditching me for 'business'. All of my hybrids had come with us, and some of the werewolves. Cleo, my second in command went towards the door and opened it. Katherine walked in alone... that was weird, I hadn't even told Katherine I was here yet. Since when have Katherine and Cleo gotten along? I thought they hated each other.

"Katherine, what an unexpected surprise." I announced rudely.

Katherine didn't say anything, she just came and sat next to me, I raised my eyebrow. She was acting strangely, I wonder if something happened to that boyfriend of hers. Luke? Leo? I couldn't remember.

"What." I snapped, getting tired of the silent treatment.

"Elena... your face." She said, I could see anger flash across her face.

"What about it kat?" I responded, confused and a little annoyed.

Katherine shook her head.

"You can come in now... but you're not going to like this." Katherine said.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, growling a little.

Did Katherine trick me? BETRAY ME? I'm going to kill that bitc, how dare she. Nasir was right, we should've killed her when we had the chance. I stood up and started growling at her, I saw her eyes go wide in fear, but I didn't care, she should've known what would happen if she betrayed me. Suddenly I paused seeing my loved ones at the entrance with worried expressions on their faces, I couldn't stand that look, I had to get a grip on my emotions.

"You saved them?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

I sat back down and waited for her to respond, but she didn't respond.

"Kat, really, what's going on with you, you're getting on my nerves with that silent treatment-" I stopped abruptly when Klaus, Leif, and a brown haired man, who looked awfully similar to Leif. The man also had blue eyes, but his eyes were lighter and more majestic than Leif's. I believe that this one was Loki. He looked at me like a husband would look at his wife... I didn't like it, I was dating Nasir, whom I loved with all of my heart.

"Katherine, what the hell, what is this? How dare you show your face, Klaus? After kidnaping my friends." I asked, growling.

I made a move to get up but Leif sped behind me and held me down. I struggled using all of my strength, I almost got out of his hold when I felt a needle stab into me. Vervain and wolfsbane, really that has gotten old. I felt drowsy, but I was strong enough to keep myself awake. Why aren't my hybrids helping me? Have they also betrayed me? I growled, trying to bite him. Another needle struck me and my body felt like I was on fire. I let out a pained cry, I could hear voices before I passed out, but they were muffled and unclear. Blackness swallowed me whole, and somehow I felt safer than I've ever been before.

**3rd person POV**

Loki picked up Elena's unconscious body gently, not wanting to cause her pain. Elena's pack knew this was for the best but they hated not being able to protect their queen themselves. They hated that they had to betray her to do what was right for her, they could only hope that she found it in herself to forgive them.

"Did he do that?" Katherine asked, you could hear the rage in her voice.

"Yes, two days ago." Cleo growled.

Her wounds had not gone away yet, which was concerning to say the least. Elena had a large reddish-blackish colored mark on her face, everytime someone would bring it up she would be confused and would claim there was nothing there, however there was one time Skyler couldn't take it anymore and told Elena that Nasir hit her, Elena was quiet for a moment before claiming she couldn't remember what they were talking about.

"Two days ago? Shouldn't it have healed by now." Leif asked, confused.

"It looked as if he put most... If not all of his strength behind the hit." Skyler answered.

"Let's get out of here." Klaus said, trying not to look at the bruise that was on Elena's face.

**Hey guys, I hope this format is easier to read in. A lot is going to happen in the next chapter, I haven't done an actual fighting scene, so I hope I don't disappoint. By the way, this isn't the first time Nasir had abused Elena. Also the spell that Nasir had put on Elena allows him to technically control her and alter her as he sees fit, this is why Elena doesn't recall being hit by Nasir at all. if you haven't noticed Nasir has a very unhealthy obsession with Elena, which will be explained later on.You may be wondering if Elena is actually Helen... only time will tell. ;)**


End file.
